Fall Down the Rabbit Hole to Chinatown
by smores2946
Summary: "Just what kind of place have we been sent to." "Chinatown." He rolled his eyes at Gaara's response, "yeah, well this place is pretty fucked up." AU pure NejiTen with a bit of GaaraMatsu on the side Warning: Blood, gore, cussing, smut, and all the stuff that'll probably get me sent to hell You've been warned
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been awhile it truly has. This story was suppose to be a short story just to get me out out of my slump, but it ended being this whole big thing on word so i was like "well fuck." and then decided, why not post it? Sure people are probably pissed that i haven't updated my other stories, but i guess it's worth the risk right? Anyways here's this story, and yes the chapters are going to be very short, but im basically done writing it so there will be updates every day. I hope you all enjoy!**

**WARNING: This is a VERY graphic story with A LOT of violence, gore, and vulgar language. There is NO censorship whatsoever. Some of you may know from my previous stories that i'm pretty raw when it comes to my writing, and i tend to not hold back. If any of these things make you uncomfortable then please click out of this story.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its characters belong Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

A man stood nervously in the abandoned alley way. An October breeze slithered past his legs causing a shiver to rack up his spine as it chilled the denim material of his jeans. He let out shuttering breaths through chattering teeth. Every hot wave being released in palpable steam. He mindlessly tweaked and twisted his fingers as he attempted to calm his jittery nerves. The orange streetlight that flooded the side walk a few feet from in front of him made the area surrounding him feel darker than it was. Along with the darkness came mysterious noises that could not be pinpointed or recognized. They were simply scuffs and tinks that made the feeble man jump in obvious tension. He attempted to bare being in the cramped space that he stood in while the smell of trash, urine, and God knew what else, pierced through his senses. Every now and again the loud racket from a dingy apartment would come and fill the deafening dark void he was trapped in, only silenced by a deafening scream or gun shot. Sirens never came to disperse the shadows, this area was a lost cause. He took in a harsh breath and looked down to the filthy ground. Autumn leaves skidded by in taunting carelessness. The man shook like the last dead leaf on a black withering tree. The quivering male lifted his gaze from the dead greenery at the sound of footsteps. He felt his blood run cold as the various echoes of soles hitting pavement mocked like that of the drum of death. He waited in dread for the figures he knew all too well to appear before him under the tangerine light, but they never came; even once the footsteps had stopped, they never came. He swallowed harshly as he racked his brain attempting to think of what he should do. He licked his cold, chapped lips and immediately regretted it as he felt the cold wind whip against his face making his mouth burn. He took a step forward, but then immediately froze. The first mistake of many was made, and there was no going back.

His trembling lips parted, "H-hel-hello?" Silence. "Is- is anyone there?"

He felt a sweat break out on his spine as the silence stretched out before him in long agonizing minutes. He blinked a few times as loud breaths escaped his nose.

"Chiyoye." His heart stuttered, "It's quite rude to show your back to friends."

The man stiffly turned his wide eyes to the small group of men behind him. He couldn't make out their features, but the deep ominous voice of their leader simply confirmed the identity of the group.

He took a step back "H- Hyuga san I-I apologize I didn-" He was cut off by the sound of movement, and in the dim light flooding from behind his rigid frame he could just make out a pale hand being held out to silence him. He swallowed his words and took another step back. The hand was then turned upwards as a sharp snap cut the string holding the blanket of tranquility. "N-!"

Before Chiyoye could finish the two letter word he was knocked to the ground by a yellow blur. A pressure suddenly sealed around his neck and his precious supply of air was cut off. He began to fruitlessly struggle against the tight grip around his throat that was crushing his wind pipe. He could hear his rubber soles scrapping against the concrete as his legs wildly kicked. His almost nonexistent nails attempted to dig in to his perpetrators hands, but it was no use. He looked up in horror at the man above him that was sitting heavily on his waist. The only thing visible was the malicious grin on his face that showed off his perfectly pointed K-9's. He attempted to gasp something out, but it was useless.

In the distance of his quickly fogging mind he could hear languid footsteps approaching, this noise was confirmed as a tall figure now towered over both of them. "Naruto," the figure spoke, "don't kill him. We need to have a little chat." Chiyoye watched as the males grin faltered, and his grip loosened slightly. This allowed some air letting him then wheeze in desperate breaths. The looming figure smoothly squatted down, and in the musty light his identity was revealed. Hyuga Neji, the black market debt collector, studied him like he was a disgusting insect. His aristocratic face a counter opposite to the dirty job he took part in. He collected a wide variety of "debts". From organs and body parts, to people and their very lives. Of course, he wasn't only a debt collector, he was also a ruthless bounty hunter whenever anyone dared cross him; Chiyoye, unfortunately, had repetitively crossed him. The collectors piercing white gaze drove into the still wheezing man's eyes. Even though only one Hyuga eye was visible, the other covered by his long hair, the ominous aura of two eyes was still present. "So," Neji's cold fingers pinched his large nose, "You enjoy beating women,"

**_crack_**

Chiyoye screamed in pain as with a flick of the males pale wrist his nose was broken. "Don't you." He didn't respond as he blubbered in pain while twin scarlet rivers gushed from his nostrils. The Hyugas fingers did not move though, if anything they merely held tighter making the man flinch. "And not just any women," he began to roughly jostle the broken bone, "but women from _my_ family." His victim screamed shrilly as he twisted and pushed his nose in with resounding cracks. "And Gaara's sister. To _think_, you killed your child that was still in the womb." Chiyoye attempted to grab Neji's hand, but if he so much as neared it Naruto's hold on his neck would tighten cutting off his only supply of oxygen. The bounty hunter looked at him with the same cold eyes, silently admiring the bloody mess his target was becoming. He stood and looked to the dark alley, "Sasuke." A black haired male took a few steps forward before tossing him a switchblade. Neji caught it without falter and began to near their squirming captive once again before he abruptly stopped. Then with a calm coolness, as if they were not about to commit murder, turned back to the dark parts of the alley and spoke in that same flat tone. "Gaara, why don't you take care of this. I believe you will do a better job."

A moment of silence passed before Neji held out the blade to the darkness as if it had given him a whispered answer.

Not too long after a red headed boy stepped from the shadows and grabbed the switch blade, the orange light illuminating the tattoo on his forehead as the toothpick in his mouth appeared to roll around with carelessness; in his frustration for the trash they were set on killing he used the wooden picks pointy end to stab at his own gums till they bled. "_Gladly._" His raspy voice spoke of years of smoking.

He neared the still struggling man that began to disgustingly sweat in his panic. Naruto tightened his grip. Kneeling down next to him the red head grabbed Chiyoye's jaw forcing his mouth open as his fingers dung into the joints. Chiyoye's eyes widened as he saw the now drawn blade nearing his face. He began to shake his head feebly as the blade entered his mouth. Hoarse sobs were then heard as cool steel pressed against the side of his cheek. He chocked out unintelligible words as Gaara's dull blue eyes starred into his own. A scream suddenly ripped through the night as the blade slowly tore through the delicate skin of the woman beaters cheek. Blood fell down his throat which he forcefully swallowed to somehow quench his throat as his screams and cries continued. Liquid ruby ran into the tips of Gaara's finger. All the males watched in slight content, justice was being served.

"_Fucking_ _shut up_." Naruto hissed as his grip tightened once again cutting off the man's wailing to only loud chokes.

He grinned in satisfaction; not being able to hide his giddiness of seeing this man slowly die. The idea of the life leaving his slit open eyeballs as gurgled noises left him in a river of blood only excited the blonde even more. He deserved it for having hurt his dear Hinata in the way he did. No matter what the fucker threw at him he was prepared. And yet the blonde was not expecting the man to suddenly shove his hand in his inner breast pocket and pull out a revolver. The scene froze as the cauldron black barrel pressed to his forehead in silent threat. His cerulean eyes watched in slow motion as the man's finger twitched and pulled the trigger, but all too quickly he threw himself to the ground and dodged. The gun shot rang, and all hell broke loose. Naruto lunged for Chiyoye, but the wounded man was too quick, even in his shaken state, and had slipped right through his fingers. For a moment Naruto was stunned, but then his face twisted into psychotic rage as he roared in anger then took off in a sprint. The others felt their member's fury and joined him in the chase.

* * *

**_Review Please! Btw criticism would be much appreciated if you have any!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**lolz yeah so remember that whole talk of "hey ill update everyday" i forgot to updat yesterday T-T sincere apologies guys, it's been awhile since ive been on fanfiction so i'm trying to get back into the routine of things, anyways because of that i give you 2 chapters enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys like a _fucking_ cockroach."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as they all whipped their heads around looking for their escapee, it wasn't long before Naruto's voice yelled to them, "there he goes!"

Neji looked to where he was pointing and watched as their target ran uncoordinated through the entrance of the infamous Chinatown. A relatively rough part of the city that just so happened to hold more than 60% of its Chinese residence. They all ran through the cheap Chinese styled gates and into the lanterned streets that made everything glow red and orange. Smells assaulted their senses as the smoke from roasting barbeque misted the night air mixing with the hot breaths of loitering locals and tourists. The narrow streets were crowded with cars and people. Neji cursed as the only space he could find was blockade by the plastic chairs and tables of small restaurants. Three of the four men stopped their running, and attempted to catch their breaths while thinking of a plan. The Hyuga boy watched as Naruto carelessly shoved through people knocking innocent citizens to the floor or each other causing embarrassing domino effects. There was no stopping the raging male, he was like a man possessed, a man filled with lust, a lust for blood, and his poor victim would be granted no mercy.

Deciding to cover more ground, and not wishing to stop the beast at work, Neji turned to his dark haired companion. "Sasuke, go with Naruto. If you find Chiyoye make sure he comes back to us _alive_, meet back at the gate at dawn."

He merely nodded and jogged over to his friend grabbing the front of his collar and, much more discreetly, weaved them through the crowd like silent predators. White eyes followed them till they had officially disappeared from his sight, they then turned to the boy that stood next to him. Gaara's heavily lined eyes looked at him, and in a silent exchange they both nodded and made their way down the first street to the left.

* * *

Neji and Gaara both walked inconspicuously through the streets with their hands shoved in their jackets. The crowds had withered slightly, but the night life was still lively with drunkards, and happy couples and other careless groups of individuals that were merely enjoying their night. They cheered and joked loudly as they made complete fools of themselves with raucous laughter and complete abandonment of their usual selves; guzzling down pints of booze that Neji knew for a fact they would feel in the morning. Flushed faces glowed brightly in the night as sight was only permitted by the identical orange neon lights that adorned practically every sign, and if it wasn't that it was the stark white fluorescent bulb that practically blinded its audience with its ugly truth that was always shown. Yet it drew people in, and they made business. It was all just a vicious cycle. Then from the corner of Neji's eye he noticed movement, and looked to his partner. Gaara had spit out his bloodied toothpick with a simple twitch of his lips, and now his hand was lost in the front pocket of his hoodie. He drew a cigarette and a lighter. They both stopped as he lit it, the orange butt burning though the darkness before thick smoke followed like that of a dragon.

Neji raised a brow, "I thought you quit."

The red head gave him his usual uncaring look, "and I thought you were a virgin."

The Hyuga boy smirked before once again walking, his companion right by his side. After an hour they were still empty handed, Gaara had finished his cigarette, and it had only gotten colder. Said boy flicked out another cancer stick and lit it without hesitance.

Neji sighed as they both stood on the sidewalk watching people pass. "Temari will have your head if she finds out you've been smoking, _again_."

"She won't find out."

"She'll smell it."

Gaara shrugged "I'll burn the jacket."

Neji rolled his eyes, "Like that'll stop her from chopping off your-"

"Nǐ hǎo!"

Both boys paused and registered the voice as they turned around to see a young girl, a bit younger than them, smiling with large black eyes. Her short brown hair was brought into a low bun with two black chopsticks protruding from it and a miniature blue hydrangea pinned to its left side. She was dressed in a ¾ sleeve Chinese shirt that was royal blue, and made of fine silk with matching capris. Her feet were adorned with black flats. If they looked closely they could see the subtle shaking of her figure in the cold October air. They merely starred at her in silence. Neither moving nor making a single effort to respond back to her hello. Gaara pinched his cigarette and blew a thick gray breath before sticking it back in between lips. Her smile slowly fell as she now merely starred at them slightly confused. She expected a hello back, seeing as they didn't look too friendly it wasn't much of a surprise, but still! Then, as if a light bulb had gone off, the smile returned and she brightly exclaimed and bowed, "konnichiwa!" She straightened up, "please excuse me, I forgot not everyone who comes by here is Chinese! But please, come, come!"

They both were slightly startled as she boldly stepped forward and grabbed their sleeves dragging them to the building before them.

It appeared like any average Chinese restaurant with its name in unreadable Chinese characters and a deep red color with a pointed tiled roof. The door was a large circle, and next thing the two males knew they were pulled through it, and brought into the heated restaurant, or what appeared as one. It seemed they were now standing in a waiting area that had a small desk with a miniature Buddha and a large golden Dragon that was wrapped around a small white cat. Behind was an unusually large shuriken. Next to the desk was a long hallway that split at the end. Various orange lanterns covered the ceiling as the traditional screen doors lined the hall. It was extremely, almost relaxingly, quiet. Only the sound of the erhu playing throughout the building filled the silence.

They watched as the small female skipped to the desk and jotted something down before rushing over to them once again, and bowing. "Welcome to Shuriken lóng! My name is Matsuri, and I will be serving you today!" Neji blinked _'we don't have time for this.'_ Just as he was about to turn and walk off the girl spoke again, "oh! You have to meet the owner! We just opened today and she's set on meeting all of our costumers! She turned slightly and yelled down the hall, "Tenten chan! Costumers!"

Now he was frustrated. Did this foolish female legitimately not notice their refusal to stay here? The way they were on the verge of leaving? As he was about to speak foul words to the black eyed girl there was the sound of a door sliding open. Looking down the hall a beautiful girl met his sight. She was dressed in a Chinese styled outfit just like the other girl except hers was a baby yellow with red accents and long sleeves that almost completely covered her hands. Her dark brown hair was brought into two partial odango buns. Each one had two tendrils of chocolate hanging from it that ended just at her waist. As she neared them Neji took notice of the little gold barret that was clipped to one bang along with the cartilage piercing on one ear, and the ruby teardrop earring on each ear lobe. Her dark eyes then suddenly met his. They were a smoldering dark brown that could have fooled him for as well being black, but every now and again the light struck her dark orbs making them simmer a dark golden honey. There was a heat behind her intense gaze that he could not explain. She stopped in front of the two males and gave them a calm, distant smile.

She bowed, "welcome, gentleman, to our humble restaurant." Her voice was like rough silk, smooth but deceivingly so. "You've obviously met Matsuri, I apologize in advance for her forwardness."

The girl pouted, "Tenten chan I'm not _'forward!'_ "

The owner ignored her though and continued to speak, "I'm very grateful to have you two here, and I'm sure that Matsuri will take very good care of the two of you."

Neji immediately spoke, "we're not here to stay we were more dragged here if anything."

"_Oh_?" She shot a side glance at the young girl next to her who blushed slightly and giggled in embarrassment at being proven wrong.

Gaara spoke, his gravelly voice making itself known, "we're actually looking for someone so we don't have much time to waste."

Neji swore he saw a spark of something dangerous in the brunette's eyes.

"Really? Well then, it is quite late, and you gentlemen must have been at it for a while. Why don't you at least stay for a drink?" Neji opened his mouth to retaliate before she quickly interjected, "it's on the house." He stopped, and his words died on his tongue. He turned to Gaara who continued to study the two females. After a few minutes he merely closed his eyes and shrugged. The Hyuga boy sighed before merely nodding. Tenten's distant smile suddenly became all too close for comfort as it took its place front and center. "Wonderful. Matsuri, take them to an open room, and make sure their comfortable."

"Hai~!" The young girl bounded away beckoning the two males to follow.

Neji begrudgingly did, and as he passed the brunette beauty he swore he heard her whisper, in that secretly rough voice, "_enjoy_."

He felt an electric eel slither down his spine as his body went rigid, but he calmly kept moving. There was something seriously wrong with this place.

* * *

Matsuri slid open the screen door, and practically shoved the two boys in; they immediately realized they weren't alone. Looking up, they both hardly appreciated their luck and only felt more on edge and suspicious. Before them sat Chiyoye pressing a flimsy napkin to his face that was already soaked with blood.

He immediately looked up, and his pale face became even paler as he starred in horror at his two new guests. "Um, M-miss-"

"Gomen sir, but we don't have any vacant rooms left for these two costumers. I'm sure you don't mind sharing this room with them!"

"I-I-"

"Great! Please seat yourselves, and I'll return shortly with some tea."

The door slid shut, and along with it the finality of their situation. Smoothly, Gaara and Neji made their way over to the other side of the booth and sat down. Chiyoye was trembling as his bloody napkin continued to cover his face. His disfigured nose caused only a slight whistling noise to break through the room's silence. Blue and white starred at him with eerily calm expressions. Gaara's icy eyes were burning through him as Neji's merely dug through his flesh in agonizing torture.

"So," the deep voice of the leader began, "this is where you ran off to." Chiyoye did not answer and merely gnawed on his chapped lips. "You really are like a cockroach. Running and escaping through the_ God damn cracks._"

Gaara scoffed as he took the cigarette from his lips and put it out in the ash tray at the center of the table. He let the thick smoke flare from from his nostrils, "likewise disgusting."

Suddenly the man broke down, he was shaking violently as he began to sob, "pl-please forgive me! I-I, I won't do it again! I promise!"

A flash of silver caught his eyes. He looked to the red head and began a whole new wave of sobs at the sight of the red blade.

Gaara sadistically ran his tongue along the steel, savoring the fresh iron. "I'd like to finish that Chelsea grin I started."

"Please! Have mercy!"

Neji crossed his arms as he smirked, "I'm actually feeling a tad merciful today." Gaara shot him a twisted sneer. "I'm serious. So how about this, we take you to the highest building in town, and you jump."

Chiyoye had gone still, and was now merely starring in silent shock. "Wh...What..."

"It's your choice. Either I leave you to the dogs," Gaara's eyes narrowed, "or I let you take care of business."

The scared man suddenly pulled up the revolver in a trembling hand. "Y-You're telling me t-to choose between being, being _murdered_ an-and committing _suicide_?!" He attempted to cock the gun, but his blood covered thumb was too slick. "How am I supposed to make that decision?!"

Neji's smirk had fallen and he merely stared at the man impassively. "Tick- tock, tick-tock you better hurry, Gaara's losing his patience."

One glance at the red head and the comment was confirmed: his blue eyes appeared to be getting smaller as bloodshot cracks began to appear in his self-restraint to not slaughter. His patience was wearing thin.

"I..." Chiyoye gripped the revolver more tightly, "I..."

* * *

**_Cliff hanger and its only chapter 2, review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**2nd chappie wooh**

* * *

"Ohiayo, mina!" All the males turned to see the young brunette girl from before appear in the wide open doorway of their room. She had a large smile on her face as her big black eyes shined with, impatience. Neji raised one brow. Gaara immediately felt himself relax and lower the switch blade. Matsuri winked at him while she spoke. "I see you all are getting along great! Here is your tea!" She gently set the china set down, "now," she turned to Neji and Gaara, "what can I get you boys to drink?" They silently placed their orders of sake and brandy before the girl nodded and chirped "coming right up!"

Then bounded away once again. Just as the door closed the Hyuga boy swore he saw a bun haired shadow. Were they mental? He had to contemplate this thought. They're serving a man who obviously is extremely wounded, and not only that but their waitress just walked in on them at gun point and didn't even bat an eye lash.

Neji sniffed in mild annoyance as he turned to Chiyoye, "just what's going on here?"

The frightened man looked up, "What... what do you me-"

Suddenly there was a loud sparking noise and the three men were shrouded in darkness. Neji immediately drew his handgun. The sound of the door opening caused him to immediately fire a shot into the darkness to where the door was. He listened as the shot merely struck through the wall and nothing else. He cursed when suddenly the lights came back and a barrel was pressed to his forehead. He let the shock rush over him for a moment before he looked up to their captor, or better yet, _captors_. There Matsuri sat on their table perfectly between Gaara and him. Her legs dangled over the table's edge as she innocently kicked them back and forth. She pressed the ends of her Desert Eagle's into him and Gaara's foreheads. It seemed even the blue eyed boy was surprised. Neji then looked to the all too familiar brunette. Tenten sat on top of the booth right next to Chiyoye. Her crossed legs right next to his stricken form. She smiled calmly as her own Desert Eagle was pressed to his temple. Her face infuriated the Hyuga boy to no end. She looked as if she had just beaten him at an intense game of chess. He wanted to rip that smug look right off her pretty face. Tear the skin right from the muscle and listen as ligaments and tendons tore while her shrill screams edged him on. He'd never felt such intense rage.

Her smile slowly receded as she cocked her head to the side and starred at the two of them dully. "Neji Hyuga and Gaara Sabaku, black market debt collectors."

White eyes narrowed, "so you do know us."

She straightened her neck, "of course, who wouldn't. But something tells me you're not collecting a debt today..." She looked to Chiyoye and a sick smile spread her rosebud lips, "are you."

Neji gave her no response.

"Ne, Tenten chan." Matsuri called giddily.

"What is it?"

"Can I kill them?"

Gaara felt his blood run cold as Neji had to suppress his body from going noticeably stiff. They were not expecting this turn of events. They expected many things, but not this. Never this.

Tenten's smile had faded as she spoke, "hm? Kill them? That wasn't part of the plan."

"Oh please~!" Matsuri pouted childishly at the older girl.

Tenten shot them a sidelong glance before returning her attention back to her own victim, "fine, just don't overdo it."

Matsuri's eyes became insane as she laughed happily and leaned her guns further against her hostage's foreheads. "Just which one of you should I kill first?" She looked to Neji, "you seem like the leader, maybe killing you would be smart, but..." Her eyes then shot to Gaara. Her lips curled cruelly as she leaned further into him. "You're just so cute. I get excited just looking at you, and those eyes." Hers filled with psychopathy studied his relatively calm ones, "they're so beautiful. I could just stare at them all day. Yet you don't talk much." Her smile stretched, "I know..." She hotly whispered to him, Gaara subtly swallowed. "I'll just scoop out those beautiful eyes with a spoon. Your screams will be enough for me, and then, once I'm done, I'll kill you. I like the sound of that."

Gaara had to keep from flinching away as the cold steel of her gun ran from his head to the side of his cheek, and under his chin. He was getting a better look at her face now, and had to admit she was quite...pretty. Well more than that, but he chose to not confirm his own thoughts. Her large black eyes were black holes that were suffocating as her milky skin remained flawless. Her small pink lips were slightly plump and open. Her cheeks held no flush, but that didn't bother him. What did bother him were all of these features he didn't mind being so close to. The girl was about to agonizingly kill him for fucks sake. She shoved Gaara's face up higher and studied him more thoroughly. He was just so handsome: his firm jaw and heavily lined eyes along with his pale complexion. The adorable tattoo that was just perfectly visible. She would enjoy keeping his corpse.

Neji noticed the girls distracted state as she was too enamored with his poor friend. He began to take advantage of the situation and raised his gun, yet before he could even bring it out from under the table, he was stopped.

"Matsuri." The girls head jerked, and she turned once again to Tenten. "Don't kill them."

Her eyes became large and watery, and she looked to be on the verge of tears. "_Why not_?!"

"It's no fun."

Matsuri sniffed, "what do you mean?"

"They don't squirm, fidget, scream, beg, cry..." Tenten looked at them, "hell I don't even think they've blinked." Matsuri sniffed again as she now placed her guns at a less threatening distance from the two. They both relaxed. "_Now_ Mr. Chiyoye here, oh he's something worth killing." The man looked at Tenten in horror. The brunette's smile returned as she ran a hand through his curly locks feeling the grease slicked hairs stick and slither. He racked violently at her touch. "Are you scared of little ol' me?" He blabbered nonsense while she grabbed his chin and turned his face. "I see they started a Chelsea." He went silent. "Why don't I finish it."

His words came to him then, "no... God no! Anything, anything but that!"

"Matsuri get the steak knife, will you?" The pouty girl immediately brightened up. She giggled as she rolled off the table and grabbed the knife from Gaara's set of silver ware.

She turned to the two boys. "You two behave now."

Then to Gaara she winked while blowing him a small kiss. He and Neji ignored the subtle flush of his cheeks.

She stepped quickly to Chiyoye who began to back away from her in fear. "No! No, you stay away from me!"

Tenten moved like liquid steel, her actions were so sly and smooth he hardly noticed her closer presence till he suddenly found himself in between her legs while her toned arm held him tightly in a head lock. He immediately began to fight her attempting to shake her off. "Hold still now, it's her first time." He froze, "don't want more damage then what's necessary," she chuckled, "right?"

He was about to retort when suddenly a shadow loomed over him. Matsuri grabbed his jaw letting her nails dig purposefully into his jaw making him yell. She then nicked the corner of his mouth and dug her nails further. She felt them puncture his skin as blood began to run down in rivulets making him scream more. The cut then, being stretched, tore further and further making him scream even louder in agony.

Both girls pulled back, and with twinkling eyes the youngest looked to the oldest, "how did I do Tenten chan?"

Said girl smirked as she sat up, "_perfect._"

Matsuri jumped with happiness, and once again Tenten's Desert Eagle found its place at Chiyoye's temple.

"Is- isn't this enough!" He wailed, "Why are you even doing this! I haven't done anything to you!" He began to scream ballistically as he bled, "I have a wife and child at home!"

Gaara felt his blood boil at those words and made movement to stand and merely fling the blade still in his hand into the man's skull. Matsuri caught the movement and discreetly admired the look of rage on his face. He was stopped, though, by a strong hold on his forearm.

He was surprised at being halted, but Neji, never taking his eyes off what was happening in front of them, whispered "let's watch this play out."

It took Gaara a moment to breathe and calm himself before he relaxed and sat. Neji watched as Tenten's features became dark.

She pressed the barrel of her gun roughly against the man's head. "Do you think I'll show mercy to a family man?"

"You heartless bitch!"

She growled, "What does family mean to a disgusting piece of shit like you? You've killed families." She grabbed the hair of the back of his head and yanked earning a strained cry. "I've seen you do it." She grit out, "you look me in the eyes, and tell me that's not true."

Chiyoye opened his eyes slightly and starred into her dark, foreboding eyes. She looked almost feral and ready to kill, but she held back. Those orbs were large though, quite large yet dull. They should've been filled with light. More glossy and pure not so..tainted.

His eyes began to widen as those dark eyes brought back haunting memories. "Y-you're that little girl...Zhu's daughter! You should be dead! I killed you! I FUCKING KILLED ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Her gaze suddenly went from hard and murderous to impassive and bored, "oh really." She thrusted his head forward again and placed the barrel on his temple, "well then, tell myself hello in hell." Then a shot rang out and blood spattered. Tenten blinked then looked down at herself. The remnants of blood and brain hung onto her thin clothing making it sag down. Chiyoyes body laid on its side on the booth. More than half his head was gone. His skull broken like an egg as brain matter and blood spilled out like the yoke. Some teeth was included in the mixture as well, and in all the mess was a gold tooth. The brunette pointed at the find and Matsuri easily picked it up. Tenten kicked the man's body to the floor and listened to it fall with a loud thump. She then hopped down, letting her foot purposeful fall on the remnants of Chiyoyes skull. "Hmph, my favorite shoes." She heard it crack and grind loudly while Matsuri giggled and clapped childishly. Dark brown eyes lingered on the now bloodied walls that were polluting the air heavily with iron. She turned to the remaining men, "sorry for the mess." Her tone lacked the apology. "Had to take care of business though."

"Aw, Tenten~"

"Wha~at?"

Matsuri pulled on the front of her shirt as she complained. "This is my very favorite outfit too, and now _look_," she pulled her pants, "it's all ruined!"

Tenten sighed as she began to lead the black eyed girl to the door. "Go change right now and I'll still be able to salvage it."

"Really?"

"Yes, now get going."

"Hai!" But before she left she quickly turned and blew a kiss, "I'll be right back, Gaara kun!"

"_Matsuri._"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Tenten sighed as she shook her head watching her go down the hall. She looked to Neji and Gaara, "I'm sure you two don't mind eating in here."

She was about to leave when Neji abruptly stood, "just who are you."

She stopped and turned slightly "I'm Tenten."

He grit his teeth, "Don't play coy. Zhu's daughter? Just what are you hiding?"

She completely turned now, a hint of annoyance in her dark eyes with her lips set in a hard line.

She was now a completely different person from when he first met her. "That is for me to know, and you..." She stepped out of the room, "to never find out." She then slid the door shut.

Neji scowled as he dropped back down into his seat and sighed with irritation while running his fingers over the white bandana that covered his forehead. "Just what kind of place have we been sent to."

"Chinatown."

He rolled his eyes at Gaara's response, "yeah, well this place is pretty fucked up."

His statement was all too true. Too many disappearances had been reported in this town along with violent murders and suicides. He himself had only stepped into this place one other time, and that was when his cousin, Hanabi, wanted a fortune to be read to her from some famous old hag. She'd told them nothing but nonsense. After that experience he never wanted to return, but look where they were now.

"HELLO-, ANYONE IN HERE!"

**SLAP**

"AH! TEME, STOP HITTING ME!"

"Baka."

Neji and Gaara both looked at each other and exchanged an eye twitch. They murmured simultaneously **"you have got to be kidding me."**

* * *

**_Review Please! Criticism accepted!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Late night uploads whoop whoop**

* * *

Matsuri stumbled from the back room at hearing two new guests arrive. Her outfit was now a soft orange with white accents and sleeveless. The hydrangea that was once in her hair was replaced with small white daisies.

She scampered down the hall and was met with two unfamiliar males. "Konnichiwa!" She bowed as they both looked at her, she straightened up. "Welcome to Shuriken lóng! How can I help you two?"

Naruto blinked a few times before getting straight to the point. "Listen we're looking for a guy about yae tall, curly hair, bit on the fat side, really ugly." Matsuri had to keep herself from laughing at such an absurd description.

She immediately concluded that they were friends of their other two guests if they were on the hunt for Chiyoye. "Hm, that description actually does sound familiar, I think I just finished getting his order. Is he a friend of yours?" She questioned the two men with mock innocence as she saw them go stiff.

The dark haired man merely responded, "Yes, a dear friend."

Her smile grew, "well then right this way!" They followed her down the hall. "He didn't look too good when he came by, and appeared no better when I left him." She stopped at the door. "I tried to get him help, but he simply refused." She opened it, "ah well, you men can be so stubborn sometimes." Naruto and Sasuke entered, and were surprised at what they saw. On one side of the booth Neji and Gaara sat with displeased looks on both of their faces. On the other was a complete blood bath, the corpse from which the blood came from still on the floor. Matsuri's giggle brought the boys' attention back to her. "Chiyoye felt all better after the owner stopped by, she has such a way with words. Please make yourselves comfortable!"

And with one more innocent smile she left. Naruto, still in shock, continued to stare at the door.

Sasuke, recovering quicker, looked to his two companions. "_What the actual fuck_."

Neji merely shook his head as Gaara muttered, "We don't even know."

Naruto went over to the lifeless body and began to pulverize away at the remaining shards of skull and mash the left over brain. "Agh! I can't believe this!" He ground his foot into the blood soaked floor, "_I_ was supposed to do this!" He huffed angrily and leaned on the table; he nor Sasuke willing to sit on the blood covered seats. "This is some serious bullshit. We wasted all that time just running around, and for what? To find him dead! And not even by our hands! Instead it was by...by..."

He stopped short as he looked to the body. Who was he supposed to blame? He had no idea who killed him. The girl from before was obviously a culprit, but there wasn't a speck of blood on her.

"Don't worry," the blonde turned to the source of the voice. "They'll make themselves known." Neji harshly bit out with a bitter tone, "just don't give into their games."

Naruto raised one brow, "games?"

The door slid open once again and in stepped Matsuri. She hummed innocently as she walked to the table with tray in hand, and set down the sake and brandy that had been ordered before. She turned to Naruto and Sasuke holding the tray to her chest and asked what they would like to drink. They both ordered vodka. She nodded and once again the disgustingly thick aura of innocence came off from her. She was so merry and peppy that Sasuke had the urge to throw up.

Yet before she could release them from her suffocating personality she turned with a 1,000 watt smile and chirped, "by the way, you two haven't met the owner yet! It's our first night open and she'll be more than happy to meet two more guests!"

Naruto snorted, "We don't really want to-"

The impulsive girl took no heed to his words and shouted down the hall "Tenten chan!" Neji stiffened as his jaw locked at that cursed name. "We have more costumers!"

Irked for being ignored the blonde got right in her face. "_Listen_ little girl we're not here to have afternoon tea! Matter-o-factly, we don't even _want_ to be here! I don't even _want_ to talk to your dumb boss! We just want to-"

"Oh Matsuri, your being forward again."

As if she wasn't just being yelled at Matsuri turned to the voice, "am I really? You know I don't mean to."

"I know, I know." Naruto's gaze shifted slightly till he met a pair of shockingly dark eyes. He immediately felt a tingle down his spine. The female's cat like eyes were sharp and penetrating. He took a defensive step back.

"Oh my," the female stated, "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Her rough voice made another jolt go down his spine. The girl entered and her smile was stretched to its max. Her eyes slid to Neji and Gaara, "friends of yours?"

The Hyugas eyes narrowed for a moment before he turned away, "hn."

Her smile curled, "well then no need for this charade, hm?"

She stepped more into the light and Naruto couldn't contain the gasp of shock that slipped his lips. The woman before him was covered in drying blood. Her silk clothes were ruined by the scarlet liquid, and her feet were covered in the rust. Naruto immediately found his culprit, the one that took care of business first.

"You killed Chiyoye?" His voice held slight disbelief along with anger.

Tenten stole a glance to the corpse then to the boy in front of her, "you seem surprised."

He glared, "he was _my_ kill, scratch that, _our_ kill."

"Oh really?"

"_Yes,_" he bit out "_really._"

She neared him while she crossed her arms and stretched her neck up slightly to get closer to his face. She just brushed his chin. "You aren't the only ones that wanted him dead. I had my own problems with him, and I've found my justice."

Naruto growled as he hissed, "what about _ours_?"

"You'll have to find it somewhere else." The boy snapped as he suddenly grabbed the front of her shirt lifting her slightly off the ground, she didn't even flinch. That slightly disturbed him, but he didn't let go, "who the hell do you think you are, _bitch_."

She smirked "a figment of your imagination."

He cocked an eyebrow , "Wha-"

But suddenly he felt a grip on his own collar and a finger pressing into the pressure point of his wrist making him immediately release her before he was flipped onto his back knocking the air right out of him. The other males starred in shock as Matsuri's giggle entered the room.

Tenten glared at his struck down form, "Chinatown is _my_ territory. I'm letting you all off easy tonight, but come here once more and you'll never see daylight again." She bent down and starred at Naruto's face, "and that's a promise."

With that she stepped over his body, and was gone.

* * *

"That bitch! I'm gonna rip her throat out! If I ever see her again I'll kill her with my bare fucking hands! I'll rip her tongue right out then rip her head right off her body! I'll-"

Naruto continued on his rant with Gaara by his side as Sasuke and Neji lingered behind. They hoped Gaara's silent and relatively calm aura would soon enough ease the boy's anger and calm him, they were having no such luck.

"Hmph, dobe's going to find himself in an early grave if he keeps this up."

Neji could only silently agree with Sasuke's words. That girl was a threat, small in stature and petite, but still a threat. Her still smaller friend was one as well. Tenten's eyes still haunted him along with that wicked voice. It held dark secrets that would never be murmured aloud. She was astute and witty. A manipulative and deceiving wench who was all too attractive for her own good.

"She's kind of like you."

Neji's head snapped up as it turned sharply to glower at Sasuke. "_Excuse me?_"

Sasuke continued to stare forward, "Tenten, you and her are pretty alike." He took a side glance to his companion, "exempting the deranged part, very similar."

Neji felt his blood begin to boil. "How am _I_, in any way, like that psychotic wretch."

The black haired boy smirked, "cold, calculating, threatening aura, live for the kill, sadistic, etc etc." He chuckled, "she sounds like your soul mate to me."

If looks could kill Sasuke would've been dangling on the nearest lamp post by his innards.

Neji hissed through gritted teeth, "_don't. Even._"

The Uchiha laughed, "Loosen up a bit Hyuga, she was a sight for sore eyes, even you have to admit that."

Neji snorted as he turned forward once again. Yes, she was attractive, extremely so, but he would never admit that aloud. She was curvy and small with a woman's face that almost appeared childlike, almost. Even her appearance was deceiving. She looked small and defenseless. In reality she killed a man and knocked the wind out of one of his best men. Her voice rough, but smooth. Her eyes were warm, but cold. The girl was a walking paradox, and was driving him insane. Yet when he looked back on the situation he realized that he had more than one opportunity to kill her. More than one time she'd turned her back on him and payed him no mind, he could have easily shot her down, yet he never did. When the fuck did he start to go soft? He contemplated this as he glared at the rising sun. Slightly outraged he whipped out his phone and scanned through his contacts. Finally finding the desired number he hit the call button and brought the phone to his ear. It rang once, twice, he was ready to hang up.

_-click-_

_"What the fuck do you want, and why the hell are you calling me at this God forsaken hour."_

"Shikamaru its Neji. I want another job."

_"Fuck you Hyuga I just gave you one."_

"Give me another."

_"You know what that requires? Me exerting energy, which I fucking refuse to do."_

"Shikamaru..."

"_Just go fuck a few girls in the meantime."_

"Job. Now."

There was a heavy sigh _"mendokusai...fine, I give you a job and you don't call me for twenty four hours, got it?"_

"Hn."

There was another sigh and the sound of movement, after a few minutes Shikamaru spoke. _"Alright...Let's see what we got...Here we go, we got some illegals on the run." _

"Kiba's buisness?"

_"Yeah, you know how that dumbass works. Gives them the fucking papers, and always trusts them to pay up."_

"How many?"

_"Three: two males and one female."_

"Alright, fax me the details and well take care of it."

_"Yeah yeah, whatever, and remember don't call me again. You're screwing up my sleeping patterns." _

Neji rolled his eyes before wordlessly hanging up.

* * *

_**Review please! Criticism accepted!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**hey im actually updating at a decent time and on the right day for once, enjoy guys! and thanks for all your sweet reviews!**

* * *

Arriving at the esteemed Hyuga mansion the group of men silently entered. A butler quickly approached and offered refreshments which were politely denied. They then ascended the grand stair case. As they arrived at the second level Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga were just exiting their bedrooms when they noticed the group.

With a small smile and a quick glance at each other they hurriedly approached Neji and wrapped their arms around his waist **"morning', nii san!"**

A small smile came to his lips as he put a hand on both of their heads, "morning' , did you two sleep well?"

They both nodded, and Hanabi began to tell him about her date from last night with a boy named Konohamaru, and how "horrible" it was.

Hinata let him go, and approached Naruto giving him a big hug as well which he reciprocated with more strength. "I missed you." She whispered.

He nuzzled her head showing his longing for her as well. The four males attempted to ignore the bruises that adorned the two girls. Both of Hanabi's arms had hand shaped bruises, while Hinata had a decent black eye, and smaller contusions littering her body from when she defended her little sister. The sight of these injuries only reminded them of the justice they themselves couldn't serve. After a few more shared hellos and then quick goodbye's the two girls hurried down stairs for breakfast. The men continued to walk down two halls before arriving at the large wooden doors that lead to Neji's personal study. They all entered and Sasuke and Gaara sat themselves in the leather chairs placed in front of the large cherry wood desk while Naruto, without so much as a second thought, dropped himself in Neji's chair. The Hyuga boy gave him a displeased look which only earned him a cheeky grin. To think they might be in laws one day. Neji shivered at the thought before going to his fax machine and retrieving the needed papers.

_BMDC Report_

_Debt owed to: Kiba Inuzuka _

_Buisness: Illegal alien papers distribution _

_Payment: Organs_

_Recent purchasers: Konan Tenshi – Yahiko Tendo – Nagato Pein _

_Place of origin: Korea_

_Konan Tenshi: Uterus_

_ Yahiko Tendo: Left kidney _

_Nagato Pein: Right kidney_

_Konana Tenshi: Female – DOB: February 20__th__ \- Blood type: O – Height: 5' 6" - Weight: 110 lbs- Blue hair, orange eyes, low labret piercing_

_ Yahiko Tendo: Male – DOB: February 20__th__ \- Blood type: O – Height: 5' 7" - Weight: 136 lbs – Orange hair, brown eyes_

_Nagato Pein: Male – DOB: September 19__th__ \- Blood type: A – Height: 5' 7" - Weight: 134 lbs – Red hair, purple eyes_

_Each individual has a four strike tattoo on the nape of the neck, and a cloud tattoo on the upper left breast._

_Debriefing_

_On October 15__th__ 11:30 P.M. at the Hidden Leaf Hotel Kiba Inuzuka, with his partner Shino Aburame, met with Konan Tenshi, Yahiko Tendo, and Nagato Pein in the underground parking lot. There they gave the three adults their papers then had them check in to three separate rooms. The next day the three would have their payments extracted by Sakura Haruno. On October 16__th__ 7:00 A.M. Ino Yamanaka (Sakura's assistant) visited the three to begin sterilizing the rooms, but they were gone. The two male's rooms had broken vents, but the females did not. It's believed she escaped through the laundry shoot that leads to the Hotels basement where all laundry is done. It is unknown if the three are together or not. Kiba Inuzuka stated that the three planned to leave Konoha for Amegakure. Reasons: unknown._

Naruto, being the last of the four to look over the details looked up, and met his leader's eyes. "So, where do we begin?"

* * *

"Neji has officially lost it." The blonde glumly handed the cigarette in his hand back to Gaara after taking a long puff. "I mean, what the hell? It's been almost four days now that these three have escaped. Why would they stay at the place where the extractions were going to happen? That's just stupid."

"Stupidly smart you mean."

Naruto blinked a few times and looked at his friend. Gaara played mindlessly with his lighter completely ignoring the boys gaze.

"Whaddya mean?"

Gaara continued to ignite and put out the flame. "At the moment these people more than likely have nothing with them other than the clothes on their backs. Do you really think that during their time of escape they were concerned about what little they actually brought?"

Naruto looked to the side, "well..."

"Of course not." Gaara closed the lighter, "one of them was dumb enough to forget about the money they needed to leave Konoha for Amegakure. They also know that the only thing anyone will be doing is looking for them, and just as you believed, no one would think twice about looking here."

"How can you be so sure?"

_"Bingo." _

Naruto jumped slightly at the voice that crackled into his ear piece. "Bingo what teme?"

Gaara scoffed "He found it."

_"You bet I did." _ The blue eyed boy growled. He was so confused and no one was making sense he just wanted a direct answer all ready. He heard Sasuke chuckle, _"it was just as Hyuga thought, that stupid Yahiko guy left all their money in his duffle." _Naruto almost chocked.

He looked to Gaara who merely sighed and pushed off the wall, "Neji, you get that?"

_"Loud and clear." _ How did they all know? _"Naruto, you check the basement. I want every inch of that place thoroughly searched. I don't care if you have to rip out the dry wall, just find something."_

"Roger."

_"Gaara, check the ventilation systems, and see if you can find any blueprints of this place. Once we get some form of map we'll be able to organize our search better." _ Gaara merely nodded even though Neji couldn't see it. _"Sasuke, continue searching the three rooms and see if you can find any more evidence. While you're at it question the employees, someone had to have seen something."_

_ "Hn."_

"What about you Neji?" Naruto questioned out of mere curiosity.

_"I'll be checking the hotels security footage. They're illegal aliens who were probably clumsy as hell. Something'll turn up. Everyone understand their mission." _What was supposed to be a question came out to be more rhetorical, but they all knew how it worked. Receiving silence Neji spoke again, _"perfect, let's begin."_

* * *

A giggle pierced through the vacant hall.

"I'm serious, I've never seen someone look so good in her uniform. What's someone as cute as you doing in a place like this anyways?"

Sasuke smirked as the girl before him giggled again, "well..." she absentmindedly curled a strand of red hair around her finger, "I dropped out of college, but I decided to go back into school, and this job helps pay, so I guess it's just out of need really." She looked up at him through her lashes, "now..." She purred as she leaned into him and began to run her nails up his chest, "what's someone as handsome as _you_ doing _here_?"

His smirk grew as his fist tightened; he did not enjoy being touched, and her breath reeked of the egg salad sandwich she had for dinner.

"I'm actually looking for a few friends of mine."

"Oh, really?" Curiosity filled her voice as her eyes widened behind her thick rimmed glasses " well then," she walked two fingers up to his collarbone, "maybe I can help you with your little.. Search?"

He unwillingly brought his hands to her waist, and brought her slightly forward. She squeaked as she once again giggled with a flushed face. _'This is too easy.' _

He leaned in to her and whispered huskily, "that'd be great." Her eyes lit up as her heart pounded with giddiness. Her luck was unbelievable. As she was just mumbling about how horrible her job was this dark, mysterious stranger suddenly appeared, and began to mindlessly flirt with her.

She excitedly stuck her hand into the pocket of her uniform and took out a gold card. "This," she held it out to him, "is the master key. It'll open any room in this hotel. Just...shh," she winked at him, "don't tell anyone I gave it to you."

She once again laughed, it was really starting to annoy him now, but he kept on that pleased look as his eyes roved over her body, even though there wasn't much to see. He grabbed the card and before she could speak he pressed his lips against hers. She gasped and he took the opportunity to work his tongue past her heavily glossed lips and did a quick sweep with his tongue before pulling away. She looked to him slightly breathless, but was met with his retreating form.

He only raised his hand and called back to her, "thanks gorgeous."

She blinked a few times before gathering her wits and yelling out, "K-Karin!" He stopped and turned to look at her with a slightly confused face. "Karin Uzumaki."

He blinked a few times before he once again smirked, she felt herself melt. "I'll remember that."

* * *

_ '306.'_ Sasuke looked to the door that belonged to the Konan girl, and looking down both ways of the hall quickly swiped the key and entered. He was met by darkness, but with a quick flick of the switch to his left the room was illuminated. He slowly walked in, his leather shoes not making a sound. Movement caught in his peripheral vision and looking to his right he was met with a mirror. He smirked as he vainly looked over his handsome self when suddenly something caught his eye. His lips were covered in a strange shiny substance that was unusually sticky. He hesitantly ran his tongue over the matter and immediately regretted it as he cringed in disgust, _'lip gloss...'_ He shook his head and furiously wiped at his mouth as he recalled the kiss he'd taken from that red headed girl. Him going through so much trouble just for a key was unlike him, but it almost took him a whole thirty minutes to pick the Yahiko boys door, and he was not about to waste his time doing the other two. Sasuke shivered at the mere thought of the maid though, hell, he'd already forgotten her name. He looked down to the gold card in his hand and there, in sharpie, was the name **_Karin Uzumaki_**. _'Oh yeah, that's it.'_ A black brow rose, _'dobe has a _relative?' He thought this over for a moment before shaking his head _'I'll find out later.' _He sighed as he slipped the card into his left breast pocket, and began to search the room. It wasn't too long before he stumbled across Konan's falling apart brown backpack. He squatted down and reached into his pocket for his black gloves. He slipped them on and began to snoop.

* * *

_**Review please! criticism much appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Some suspenseful moments will now take place, enjoy!**

* * *

Gaara sighed as he once again reached a dead end. He took the small flashlight from his mouth and swallowed the spit that had collected under his tongue as he rubbed at his eyes. They were beginning to burn in the dusty old place, and he was getting sick and tired of it. He didn't quit though and slipped the flashlight back into his mouth and turned around making his way back to find a different route. He continued shuffling along silently wondering just how those two Korean idiots were able to make their way out of this system without so much as a single damn clue as to where they were. For all he knew they could still be stuck in here, and that other girl could be a sitting duck in the laundry room just wondering where her other two companions were. He stopped and closed his eyes as he shook his head. _'Imbeciles...' _

He continued moving when he was abruptly hit with a scent. He stopped and sniffed for a moment before taking a larger inhale. He wasn't mistaken, it was cologne, but from where? The possibility of a guest's cologne filtering through the vents was completely possible, but this one smelled... cheap. He continued to take deep breaths as he moved and suddenly was met with a fork in the system. He breathed deeply as he stuck his head to the left, and then to the right. His eyes narrowed as he attempted to decipher just where the smell was strongest. After much contemplation, and second guessing, he finally decided that to the left was where he needed to advance. He crawled onward, but was beginning to doubt himself as it appeared that the smell had become weaker, he silently cursed. He was positive that the scent had been stronger down this way. Just as he was about to turn around on his aching knees he suddenly heard a loud noise making his head snap up. He blinked a few times before hearing the noise again and this time it stretched out. It sounded like a large fan had just been turned on as it made the metal beneath him tremble with its vast power. He crawled forward a bit more and suddenly noticed a light up ahead.

The red head turned his flashlight off and stuffed it in his hoodie pocket shuffling quickly to the approaching opening. As he neared it the sound of the fan increased along with the vibration beneath him. He stuck his head into the tunnel, squinting his eyes slightly at the new light that he was met with. He felt the vicious suction of the fan as it whirred in complete abandonment as random debris swirled around after it. His eyes began to adjust as he peered forward a bit, and suddenly noticed another tunnel to the immediate left of the monster fan. He hesitantly stuck out an arm and shivered as it met with the freezing metal. In all his years he never understood why anyone would still use the air conditioning during the cold months. Stiffly, he moved his body into the tunnel and was sure to keep his footing less he slip into the fans blades and meet a bloody demise. He could only imagine the horrified faces of the people that were innocently using their AC when abruptly they would be splattered with his blood and guts, their screams of disgust would definitely be an outcome of all of that. He wondered if maybe they would sit in silence for a moment before they decided to scream, or perhaps they wouldn't scream at all and would simply sit there in silence with shock written all over their features. He squared up the fan that he slowly approached and wondered if it would dice him easily and continue spinning unperturbed by his corpse or if it would jam and entangle itself with his intestines and other brain matter.

As he reminisced on these casual thoughts he couldn't keep his brain from veering to a certain pair of black eyes that were constantly filled to the brim with that unnatural blood lust. Like the fan they suctioned him in, and as well they would slaughter him till he looked nothing like his usual self. The female was strangely disturbing. Her eyes spoke a volume of promises behind her words. He had no doubt that she would take his eyes and keep them for her own sick pleasure. If she'd had her way she probably would have kept his corpse as well and violate it in so many ways he wouldn't even know where to begin. She was a confusing individual that sent roaches crawling under his skin. At times it was so bad he had the uncontrollable urge to pick and pull at his own skin till he was able to remove the disgusting insects. She wormed her way into his heart, then up his throat to his brain. She was like a parasite that ate away at his mentality making hole after hole till he was as unstable as she was. Yes, that's what she was, unstable. Whoever thought it was smart to release her from the asylum that she was locked up in was surely as insane as her.

Matsuri, that was the girl's name. Matsuri was a small beast that would kill without another thought, and without reason. It was all simply for pleasure. Her companion, Tenten, he was more than sure that she was the exact same, except she was able to control herself, somewhat. She was only slightly saner than Matsuri. He scoffed, more than likely she was the one to release that female psychopath. Gaara was so lost in thought he paid no mind to the slick candy wrapper that had stuck to the metal tunnel, and before he could react the palm of his hand had already met the deceptive piece of plastic causing his hand to slip right out from under him. He began to barrel head first towards the fan.

* * *

Cerulean eyes watched an old maid shuffle past. Her shoes scuffed the concrete floor as her squinty eyes blinked with an aching slowness that could only be matched by her pace. She sniffed as she approached the steps that led to the lobby. She stiffly began to ascend the stairs one step at a time not once taking notice of a presence on the floor. Once the old woman was completely out of sight Naruto huffed in relief. He thought the hag would never leave, she had to iron every single damn shirt that came out of the dryer that looked like it could've fit several corpses. He made a mental note to mention this little fact to Neji later. Peering once more around the vast basement he quickly made his way over to the laundry room, and peeked in. There he watched as four giant shoots lead to four large bins. They were all empty. The blonde cursed as he began to look at the two washers and one dryer that were already going. He studied them for a moment before nearing the one dryer that wasn't in use. He examined it thoroughly and opened the small door. Taking out his cell, he used the little light it provided to peer inside the large machine. He was only met with reflective metal and nothing more. He pulled back and wiped a little moisture from his forehead, the room was unusually warm.

He continued his search and looked up all four shoots and still found nothing. He then began to look at the large bins, and abruptly stopped at the one labeled** Floors 21-30. **There at the bottom, hardly noticeable, he noticed a strange imprint. It appeared to be a shoe print, but he wasn't entirely sure. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he immediately dropped down to the floor and looked under the bin, he then looked to the **31st - 40th floor** bin. He took notice of the dented bottom of the third bin as if something very heavy had fallen into it. _'Clothes aren't heavy enough to make that kind of damage, no matter how much you get.' _He stood and began to look around, there had to be more clues. Going on his instinct he continued to search, but with a sharper eye.

Naruto wiped at the sweat on his face in frustration, and finally decided to peel off his orange jacket. He quickly righted himself from his crawling position and unzipped the jacket and threw it away from his persona carelessly. He pulled at the front of his black t shirt and sat on his haunches trying to cool himself down. As he ran a hand through his slightly sweaty hair his eyes landed on the shaking dryer. It rattled incessantly against the washer that was next to it. He watched as his bright jacket that had coincidentally fallen on the dryer, slowly slipped between the two machines. He listened as the zipper scraped against the metal, and made its silent fall to the dirty ground. He sighed as he stood and made his way over to the fallen piece of clothing. Squeezing his arm through the gap, he felt around till the familiar cotton fabric met his fingertips. He gripped onto the clothing and brought it out to the light to only stop, and...Stare.

"This...this isn't mine..." He whispered.

* * *

A dark figure moved stealthily down the dimly lit hall. It curved and twisted concealing itself in the shadows becoming one with the darkness. Sharp eyes watched as the lazy security guards carelessly played rock, paper, scissors to determine who would have to go out into the bitter cold to collect their coffee's from the nearby 24/7 Cafe with the ugly baristas. The tallest of the two men lost after losing two of the three rounds, and with a snarl along with forcefully stuffing his hands into his flimsy windbreaker security jacket pockets, he turned on his heel and stalked down the hall. The stocky man that was left behind smirked happily, and clumsily made his way to the back entrance of the hotel. The squeak of the back door opening filled the silence along with hushed whispers and muffled giggles. The door soon slammed shut, but the hushed conversation continued.

"Ugh, I was worried you'd lost for a moment. What took you so long? I was freezin' my ass off out there!"

"Hey, he's gone ain't he? The big oaf always goes with rock so I had a guarantee win babe, and come on its mid-October!"

"Whateva that does nothing for the fact that I'm a walkin' Popsicle!"

The eyes watched as the young couple approached a door.

The male leisurely wrapped his arms around the female's waist and spoke, "well then, how 'bout I warm you up, hm?"

The woman giggled before grabbing his tie and pulling his face closer to hers, "is that a promise, tiger?"

The eyes rolled at the cheesy romance scene before them. The couple laughed as they tumbled into the broom closet and slammed it shut behind them. Dark eyes continued to watch the door and listen as muffled movement and laughs came from behind the door, and not but a few seconds later moans and curses followed. Movement to the left caused the eyes to flash in that general direction.

* * *

Neji made his way quietly down the hall. He easily sneaked past the duo in the closet. Of course he needed no special skill to do that, they were causing such a racket he was surprised no one had come to check in on the God awful noises coming from the area. Once past the closet he approached the security room door, and just as he was about to reach for the handle he tensed. He swore he could feel another presence in the hall with him. They were watching him, quietly, but with a calculating gaze, he felt like he was being examined as if he were some strange, disgusting specimen. He abruptly snapped his head to the right, but saw nothing. His eyes slowly searched the shadows. Of the few corners the hall held only one truly caught his attention. The black in this corner was much more intense than the rest. He knew for a fact it was off. Slowly, he began to approach it, his footsteps slow and deliberate. As he moved he reached for is handgun. He felt the familiar weight of the weapon in his hand, and began to draw it forward. He held it out with both of his hands and one finger on the trigger. He waited in silence, the hallway began to feel small, too small.

"Well..." He hissed, "come out. I know you're there." He stood quietly and his eyes narrowed, he hated repeating himself, and he wasn't about to start.

_"Neji."_

His hands tensed, but he didn't pull the trigger.

His eyes remained trained on the dark corner as one hand now held the gun forward while the other reached for the ear piece. "What."

_"Congratulations."_

Neji's face scrunched slightly at the odd reply, he was silent as he attempted to conjure an appropriate response, but finding none he merely repeated his previous statement, but with more question. "What?"

He heard a chuckle, _"she's pregnant."_

Neji still wasn't catching on as his face scrunched even more before it abruptly dropped back to its emotionless mask, his eyes only gleaming with surprise.

He lowered his arm, his concern for the entity in the dark corner forgotten as he looked to the ceiling and inhaled deeply before releasing the breath, "you're kidding."

Another chuckle crackled over the ear piece, _'no I'm not Hyuga." _Sasuke starred down in slight admiration at the several different positive pregnancy tests in his gloved hand, "no I'm not."

* * *

**_Didn't see that coming did you? review please! criticism accepted!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Updating with two chapter today since i couldn't update yesterday T-T **

**gomen!**

* * *

The Uchiha chuckled as he dropped the tests carelessly on the floor and stood. He looked around the room, and noticed that other than the bathroom door being open the room had been completely untouched. The Konan girl hadn't even sat on the bed. He went to the restroom, and turned on the light. He looked around before his eyes caught a large metal door. Engraved above the handle were the words _**LAUNDRY**, _he reached for the handle, and slowly opened the shoot. The hinges squeaked, and with a slight tilt of his neck he starred down the dark tunnel that lead to the basement. He thought in silence for a moment before looking down the base of the tunnel. There he spotted a few small scratches. He slipped off his glove and reached a pale hand in. He ran a finger over the scratches and guessed them to be due to buttons. Whatever the female had been wearing had definitely left its mark, but now he wondered just what other clues he could find in the room. Sighing and shrugging he decided the area was now useless, and that it would be best to move onto the other male's room. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and whistling blissfully he turned off all the lights and slipped out of the room as if nothing more than a shadow.

Continuing his little song the ebony haired boy approached the room 322. Using the gold card once again he slipped in easily and flicked on the lights, he was met with a much more different sight. The room was in complete disarray. The bed had been flipped over with a few pillows being torn apart. One lamp was broken and shattered glass littered the floor along with a few wilting flowers. In one far corner he spotted the broken vent. Yet, amongst the mess and complete disaster, a large brown spot near the back of the room caught his eye. He raised one brow and slowly approached it, the glass breaking under his shoes. He stopped just at the edge of the strange spot, and after a moment pressed the soul of his shoe to it. His eyes narrowed as dark scarlet liquid bubbled to the surface. He wiped his shoe on the clean part of the white carpet. He thought in silence before slowly looking up.

* * *

The fan whirred violently muffling the red heads deep breathing. Gaara leaned heavily against the cool vent walls and attempted to calm his breaths. He looked to the merciless fan next to him, and only closed his eyes in thanks for his stupid luck. He lifted his lids and turned slightly to peer at the now torn hood of his hoodie. If it hadn't been for that damn screw he would've _been_ screwed. As he recalled the moment where he hurdled toward his ultimate doom he recalled the feeling of being jerked and choking as his hood caught stubbornly on a protruding screw. If it also hadn't been for his quick thinking he might've just lost his own feet had he not picked up his legs last minute. After being saved by that fucking miracle it merely took him a moment to swing his legs into the safety of the tunnel right next to the fan, and tear half of his hood open to reach complete safety. He sighed as he leaned back against the wall, he could always buy another one.

_ Flip-fli-flip-flip-flip-fli-fli-fli-flip-flip-fli-_

Gaara's head snapped up at the strange noise that ticked against his left ear. He turned to the accursed fan once more and noticed a loose piece of cloth stuck to the side. He watched it in silence before silently running his hands along his body. Not feeling any holes, or injuries, he continued to stare in wonder at the cotton that taunted him. Then, slowly, he reached for the fluttering scrap. Ever so carefully his pale fingers pinched on the noise maker ceasing the racket it caused. A small tug and it was pulled free. He brought it close to his face, and examined it closely. It was a dark blue piece of cloth that appeared to have been torn from the actual whole piece of clothing, more than likely a shirt, or from the thickness of the material, a sweater. Half of it was stiff with dried and crusted blood that darkened the material and made it uncomfortably rough. With one sniff he finally confirmed, it belonged to a female.

* * *

Naruto starred in bewilderment at the clothing in his hand, it was a blood stained brown t shirt. He twisted his face in confusion as he unraveled the wad and held it up. It was intensely wrinkled with the dried blood already having become stiff and brown making the t shirt even darker. Cerulean eyes narrowed as a large gaping hole was located on the left side of the shirt. There the concentration of blood was even greater. His blue orbs then shot down. They locked on a spotted trail. Every now and again larger specks intermingled with smaller ones as they curved away from the origin of the shirt to a hidden corner. Naruto stood and followed the trail to a dark area concealed by the side of the last dryer. He revealed his cellphone and used the light to see in the cramped darkness. He gasped as he jolted away from the space. He gripped his phone tighter and took a moment to collect himself as he felt a thin drop of sweat slither down his temple. He took in a deep breath before peering into the space again, mentally preparing himself for what he would see. There in the space was a body. Wide brown eyes starred directly at him as the males pale face beamed in the dim light.

The corpse was contorted into a grotesque angle, the person had literally been shoved and forced into the small space. The arms were twisted awkwardly as one was bent completely backwards letting the bone stick right out of the elbow joint. The head was twisted completely upside down tearing the neck open. The blood that escaped it fell into the boys orange hair making it appear brown in some places. Naruto huffed as he stuck his arm into the space and grabbed one broken arm. He began to violently pull. He listened as the arm popped out of the socket, and the bones crackled and popped as they were being moved and jostled. The blonde gritted his teeth as he pulled harder. Then, with a sudden stumble back, the body was dislodged. Naruto huffed as he wiped his forehead on his bicep and crouched down to the body that lay before him. He analyzed the hands and noticed ones awkward clawing like action that it was stuck in along with its broken nails. His eyes then fell on the man's open mouth that was frozen in an eternal scream.

Naruto quickly made his way over to the space and shined his phone in the direction of the wall, and noticed the bloody claw marks that were dug into it. He looked back to the orange haired boy in silent bewilderment. He was still alive when he had been cramped into that tiny space. Naruto's eyes went to his neck, and to shut him up someone did that to him. He shivered slightly at the mere thought of that type of death. Making his way over to the body once again he caught sight of something and immediately froze. There in the man's left side was a gaping hole. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and thought back to the information given to all of them before this debt collection started. _'Orange hair, brown eyes...left kidney...Yahiko.'_

He opened his eyes and starred at the corpse for a moment longer before reaching up for his ear piece. "Neji."

_ "Hn."_

"I found Yahiko."

_"Good, where is-"_

"He's dead."

For a few mere seconds he received no response.

_"He's dead? You killed him? Naruto, how many ti-"_

"No, Neji I..." He paused for a moment, "I found him dead. His body was crammed in between one of the driers and the wall, and when I pulled him out... Neji, his left kidneys gone."

* * *

Neji sat in stunned silence for a few seconds as his eyes watched the gray-scale footage of their three targets entering their rooms without so much as an ounce of hesitation.

He then sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his pointer and thumb finger. "All right, put the body back where you found it. We're not the God damn mortician, and soon enough it'll stink the whole place up and the hotel will take care of it. Continue searching the basement, you may find another one of our targets. If you don't come up with anything then just lay low."

_"Right."_

Neji thought for a moment before speaking again, "and Naruto."

_ "Yeah?"_

Neji's eyes drifted to the door to his far left. "Be careful, we may not be alone here."

Naruto did not respond for a bit of time, and for a moment Neji wasn't sure if he heard him. _"Don't worry chief, I'll be ok! I can kick anybody's ass!"_

The white eyed boy couldn't help but roll his eyes. The blonde was nothing without his constant enthusiasm, and cockiness. Taking a deep breath he went back to work and continued watching the security footage. He flicked his eyes between the three screens that showed their targets' doors. He then noticed movement in the middle screen. A young maid was standing outside of the Nagato boy's room. Neji could only get a slight glance of her face and nothing more. She was small and had short hair that was brought into a low bun. She reached up and knocked on the door. It opened slightly, and it seemed that the two exchanged a few words. After a moment the door was opened wider and the maid nodded her head in thanks before turning around and grabbing the cart that was behind her. Her whole face now being shown, Neji lunged for the button to pause the footage and starred in shock at the picture before him.

Dark eyes were frozen in the middle of peering down the right side of the hall, a maniacal smile already making its way onto plump lips. Small hands gripped the cart with a tenseness that could only be described as giddiness, and if he peered just a tad closer beneath the cart was a cube shaped Styrofoam box, the organ thermos. The she devil's accomplice, Matsuri, was entering the same room as one of their missing people. He didn't know what to think. All of a sudden he recalled the presence he'd felt earlier in the hall, but that couldn't have been Matsuri, the girl wasn't sneaky enough to be a sleuth. He then felt his blood begin to boil as he gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the control panel. _'Tenten, that bitch'_

"Hey!" Neji's murderous eyes snapped to two security guards. One's nose and ears were bright red and he was visibly shaking as he held two steaming coffees in his hand. The other had lips stick stains all over his mouth and face as his ruffled clothes and messy hair gave all the evidence needed to know what he had been up to.

* * *

_"Oh Tenten chan~!"_

_**"What is it Matsuri?" **_

_"I found her!"_

_**"Did you now? Where was she?"**_

_"She was hiding out in a dumpster!" _

_**"Then she probably stinks."**_

_"Yep! I got her in the car! Can you hurry though? She won't stop screaming, and *sniff* you're right, she reeks..." _

_**"I'll be right there."**_

* * *

_**Review please! Criticism greatly appreciated!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: this chapter gets graphic (just a heads up)**

* * *

The coffee holding security guard yelled, "just what the fuck are you doing in here?you can't ju-"

A bullet was abruptly shot into his gaping mouth, taking a few teeth with it, and exited out of the back of his throat. The other guard looked in horror for a brief moment before clumsily getting his own gun out, yet just as he raised it another shot was fired and he screamed as the gun fell from his hand and four of his fingers were blown off. Neji didn't hesitate a single moment before releasing another bullet into the man's neck. He fell to his knees and immediately wrapped his hands around his throat. Wheezing and gasping noises were heard from him as he chocked on the lodged bullet. As Neji walked past him the man desperately grabbed and clung onto his pant leg. Another shot fired and the security guard found half of his wrist blown off making his grip immediately let go.

Entering the hall white eyes immediately spotted the open broom closet. As he walked past he heard a female yell, and turned just in time to see a sex haired blonde running towards him with a mop in her hand. He shot a bullet into her eye making her scream in agony and immediately drop the mop. Another then lodged itself into her head; Neji silently cursed of how loud and annoying her screams were. The area he now walked through was eerily silent, and he felt no presence as he did before. White teeth grinded together as the long haired boy damned the sly brunette to hell where she rightfully belonged.

* * *

_"Gaara, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_

"Yeah..." He looked down to the piece of cloth in his hands, "I am."

_"Get him out of there for me, gotta make sure it's our guy." _

Gaara grimaced as he brought his sleeve to his nose and kicked the part of the vent next to the corpses head. It popped out and fell to the floor loudly, and almost immediately the body fell after it with a sickening crunch. Sasuke sighed as he ran his fingers through his black hair. Gaara jumped down and, using his foot, rolled the body over.

The black haired boy crouched down to get a better look at their dead target, and the blatant hole in his right side. "What the fuck..."

"It's him." Gaara confirmed, "But he's useless now, his kidney's gone."

Sasuke righted himself, and only nodded in agreement before bringing his hand to his ear. "Hey dobe, you find anything yet?"

_"Yeah, you teme?"_

"Hn, we just found one of our targets dead, the Nagato guy. What'd you find?" There was no response. "Dobe."

_"Yeah, I heard you."_ He sighed, _"I found Yahiko, he's dead too."_ Sasuke took a moment and looked at Gaara who merely starred back. "Missing a kidney?"

_"yep..missing a kidney."_

The Uchiha didn't understand what was happening, why were they turning up dead with their debts missing? Who was doing this?

Just as he was about to voice his question a voice crackled over all of their ear pieces, _"all of you exit the building as quickly as possible, and meet me at the entrance of Chinatown. I know where our last target is. I'll explain everything later."_

* * *

"I don't know man... Are we really gonna go in there, again?" Naruto looked at Neji in exasperation. The distaste and hate he held for the Chinese restaurant before them was obvious in his handsome features.

Neji's lips tightened for a mere second before he closed his eyes and nodded. "I want to collect that debt, and I'm sick and tired of this bitch stealing my pay."

Without another word he approached the building and entered soundlessly, the other three males following him in the exact same fashion. All four of them once again found themselves surrounded by deep red walls with the whispering tune of the erhu swirling through the air. Sasuke's ear twitched at a strange noise, but he couldn't decipher it due to the music, he made contact with white eyes that shared the same understanding. Shooting a look to Gaara, Neji's eyes then flashed to a speaker in the corner. The red head merely nodded before flicking out his switch blade and flinging it into the small black box. A ring of electricity shot from it before it short fused and the music faded to an ugly drone then died all together. They all sat in silence as the now quiet restaurant pulsed with an alarming tenseness. Naruto swallowed as he felt his skin tingle and goose bumps began to protrude on his flesh. His head then whipped to the long hall before them.

He inhaled deeply and shook his head at the sudden strong scent. "You smell that..?" he whispered. The other males looked to him and took small sniffs, a quiet agreement filtered over the group. Blood and perfume. The Uzumaki boy did not hesitate as he began to take slow steps down the carpeted hall, the others following in the exact same manner. Half way down the long stretch, muffled music made its self-known. Naruto did not cease moving forward though, he only felt himself become more eager to see what was happening. As they advanced shrill cries echoed towards them before they stopped at where the hall split. Naruto looked to his right and noticed a dark doorway, the music had become louder and more clear. He looked behind him to the others before his orbs rested on Neji, and with an assured nod cerulean eyes turned back to the foreboding entrance.

Slowly, all four men descended the steps and Habanera from the opera Carmen played clearly through their ears. Their vision was poor due to the darkness that surrounded them, but in a burst of orange a small flame lit up a portion of the area around them. Gaara squinted for a short moment along with the rest of the males before his eyes adjusted. He then brought his lighter to the left and right, the flame shivering at his abrupt movement. It appeared they were in a cellar. The walls were a drab gray as the plaster that held the concrete blocks together was frozen in a permanent oozing manner. Dust particles were thickly clustered in the air as the soft scuffing on the concrete floor signified mice. With every step that they took deeper into the dark cellar resounding crackles would cry out from beneath their feet along with the slowly increasing music. Sasuke grimaced slightly as the roaches ruined his perfectly good leather shoes. They all remained dead silent as they continued forward before Gaara abruptly stopped.

Naruto blinked a few times having almost run into the slightly shorter red head, "ne, Gaara." He whispered, "why did you st-" He suddenly felt a hand slap itself over his mouth.

He cried out before hearing someone shush him. "Quiet dobe."

He paused before a muffled 'teme' escaped from his lips, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Their attention was brought back to the situation at hand when there was abruptly a loss of light. They both looked forward to see a wide open door way further down the wide hall to the right. Pale light flooded out from it along with louder muffled screams and an abrupt crescendo in the music.

**_Prends garde á toi!_**

"Shut her up Matsuri. She'll wake up all of Chinatown at this rate."

A giggle made a shiver rack down all the boys' spines. Neji suddenly strode forward with large strides. Seeing him advancing, and the obvious rage in his tense figure, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto quickly held him back in a desperate attempt to not blow their cover. This was unusual behavior for their leader, but the brunette in that room really knew how to work him up. He struggled for a moment against their holds before they all firmly latched themselves onto him. He huffed as he attempted to move, but it was no use, he was stuck.

"Now then," all of them looked to the door way, "which finger should I start with?"

**_Prends garde á toi!_**

"Mmm! Mmph! Nmmph!" Konana sat strapped to a wooden chair. Duct tape was fastened onto her mouth as she stubbornly attempted to free herself.

The young girl in front of her kneeled before one hand with a guillotine cigar cutter in her hands. "Pinky it is!"

"Nmph! Nmph!"

Konana cried out in muffled desperation as the cigar cutter neared her slim digit. Seeing the fear in Konan's eyes Matsuri smiled and began to sing, tauntingly.

_"A penny for a spool of thread,  
A penny for a needle.  
That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! Goes the weasel."_

The cutter clicked as she said 'pop' and louder screams came from behind the duct tape. Konan watched as her finger fell to the floor along with the nauseating crunch and grind of her bone being snapped. The sandy haired girl moved to her ring finger.

_"Every night when I go out,  
The monkey's on the table.  
Take a stick and knock it off,  
Pop! Goes the weasel."_

It once again clicked and the blue haired woman frantically stomped her feet on the floor as she wailed and furiously shook her head. Tears poured down her face as she pathetically begged for Matsuri to stop.

_"Round and round the mulberry bush  
the monkey chased the weasel.  
The monkey stopped to pull up his socks  
Pop! Goes the weasel."_

Another finger lost and Konan desperately rocked the chair, achieving nothing as the legs had been forced into the cement. She screamed as blood covered her pale hand and burning pain shot up and down her nerves. She had two fingers left; the sight of her disfigured hand was sending her into a frenzy.

_"I've no time to plead and pine  
I've no time to wheedle  
Kiss me quick, and then I'm gone  
pop! Goes the weasel."_

Her thumb was the only thing left and the blue haired female was desperate to keep it. Defiantly she stuck the small digit under her palm away from the cutter.

Matsuri pouted before a bright smile came to her face, "if you do that then I'll just break the fingers on your other hand." It was obvious she was only telling her something so horrid so she would give up, but the truly terrifying part was knowing that the petite girl would actually do it. Konan hung her head as she sobbed in defeat. She slowly unveiled her remaining finger. "That's a good girl." Matsuri raised the bloody cigarette cutter into view again and bits of flesh and muscle dangled from its blood covered blade. She quietly sang,

_"All around the cobbler's Bench  
The monkey chased the weasel.  
The monkey thought it all in fun,  
Pop, goes the weasel."_

Gaara felt himself shiver, not because of the screams, but because of the singing. Matsuri's disturbingly soft voice sang fluently as every note was hit perfectly, even over the absurd opera music playing over and over on, what sounded like, an old record player. A scream was heard. If she hadn't been in the process of doing something so deranged he would have described her singing as soothing.

"Hmm, what's this?"

"Nmph! Nmph!"

_click_

_click_

"It's not cutting." Konan sobbed in agony as Matsuri jiggled and pulled on the half broken bone of her thumb. She pulled, pushing muscle away so the bone would show, then she'd bring the blade down several times over only chipping off bits and pieces of bone.

"Here." Tenten suddenly approached the two, and abruptly cut the rope from around Konan's wrist that was rubbed raw and bleeding. She then grabbed the blue haired woman's hand and the top of her thumb, then viciously snapped it, like a twig.

**_Prends garde á toi!_**

* * *

_**Review please! Criticism appreciated!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_So yeah havent updated laately_** **lolz dearest apologies guys, ill be updating a lot today to make up for it!**

**WARNING: extremely graphic chapter ahead**

* * *

A new frenzy of screams began as Tenten dropped the grotesque hand and now separated thumb. "By the way I know what we need from her."

Matsuri abruptly stood and began to bounce on the balls of her feet in excitement, "you do? What is it?"

"Her uterus."

"Ew..." Black eyes looked to Konan, "why?"

Tenten merely shrugged as she walked further into the brightly lit room and motioned for her to bring their victim. Konan was in a state of shock as she was untied and ungagged then dragged to a blood crusted table. She was then once again bound.

"Some people sell them. There are sickos out there that get turned on by having one. Then there's the use for them in witchcraft. The latter is usually the most common. Besides, no one sells them here in Chinatown, we could make serious profit out of just one."

"Really? Enough for more silk?"

Tenten lifted Konan's shirt then unzipped her pants and brought them down to her knees, "but of course." She grabbed a metal object.

"Oh Tennie can we please get pink! I want you to make me an outfit that's pink!"

Tenten took her eyes away from the rusted scalpel in her hand that she had been examining. Her dark brown orbs met Matsuri's black ones. "Pink?"

"Yes!" She blinked a few times, "I never saw you as the type."

Matsuri merely giggled, "It's such a pretty color! Please Tenten chan!"

It took the brunette only a mere moment before she smiled softly and replied with a simple, "why not?"

The sandy haired girl squealed in content.

* * *

Neji peered at the scene in confusion and apprehension from the gaping doorway along with Gaara. They were just torturing a woman and were about to remove her uterus, yet they were talking about clothing and colors. They really were insane, he was sure of it now. Unfortunately, though, he couldn't deny that the gentle smile that had graced Tenten's features was stunning. Her cheeks swelled with little dimples in their center as her eyes lidded slightly with a glowing warmth like the coals of a dying fire. Her plump lips pulled slightly making them shine in the light. Her dark lashes encased her cat like eyes with a thick curtain of mystery. She gave off motherly affection, even though she was completely mental.

"Let's begin." He snapped back to attention at her voice. He watched as she neared Konan, and with one swift movement stabbed the scalpel straight into her womb. The pain that came with the action shook the blue haired woman from her daze causing a scream to rip from her throat. Tenten's fist clenched as she began to drag the scalpel down.

"No!" Konan screeched repetitively as she struggled fruitlessly. "My baby! Stop!"

Tears poured down her face continuously as the brunette abruptly stopped and her brows raised, not in surprise, but interest. "You're pregnant?"

Konan nodded her head vigorously as she clenched her teeth in anger and pain, "_Yes_! Yes you _bitch_! I'm pregnant!"

Orange eyes that were filled with anger suddenly widened in shock at the pleased smile that crossed Tenten's face, "well then, a uterus with a fetus inside of it? That will definitely sell," she forced her hand into the opening she'd made in Konan's skin, "won't it."

As another shriek was going to make itself known Matsuri abruptly stuck a strap of cloth into the blue haired girl's mouth. "Don't want to bite off that pretty tongue of yours, now do we?" Abruptly, Tenten ripped her hand from the opening and triumphantly held a bloody mass in her hand. Konan did not scream as she once again fell into a state of shock. Her blood soaked the wooden table as it dribbled onto the floor.

"Is that it?" Matsuri neared the thing in the older girl's hand, "that's her uterus?"

The brunette merely nodded, "it doesn't look it, but we just need to clean it."

* * *

Neji breathed heavily as he and Gaara leaned against the wall behind them. Naruto and Sasuke starred at the two awaiting orders. They had all witnessed the barbaric actions that had just taken place in the other room, and were attempting to remain calm.

The irritating opera music continued to play as Matsuri's incessant chatter rang over the running water from a faucet, every now and again a hum of "I'm listening," accompanied it.

Neji's jaw tightened as his nostrils flared. He'd once again lost a target, and a debt. It was pointless that they were even still there, but that _bitch_. He quietly snarled as he attempted to control himself, he felt the eyes of all the males in his group stare at him with bated breath. Without a word he turned on his heel and stalked out of the dark cellar, the other males following closely behind.

* * *

"Hm? Is that it?" Tenten's wet hands gripped the old faucet handle and closed the running water off. They squeaked softly at the movement.

"Yes." She breathed, she reached for a small dirty towel, "this is it." She examined the pink uterus and could feel the small weight of the fetus.

"What about her?"

Dark eyes shifted to the blue haired woman, "we'll put her in the freezer, give it 48 hours, and then we dump her in the harbor, deal?"

The sandy brunette girl giggled as she saluted cheerily, "deal!"

She then abruptly, yet gently, took the uterus from Tenten's hands and ran out of the room. The brunette watched the younger girl scamper out as she released a tired sigh. Her eyes then lazily drifted to Konan, once again, who continued to stare at the ceiling with wide eyes. A strange wheezing noise was beginning to escape her gaping mouth _'she'll be dead soon.'_ Tenten then reached up to her right shoulder with her left hand and began to roll it as she closed her eyes, _'I'm getting too old for this...' _She quietly snorted as she opened her eyes and approached the old record player.

**_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_****_  
_****_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,_****_  
_****_Et c'est bien in vain qu'on l'appelle_****_  
_****_S'il lui convient de refuser._**

**_Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière.  
L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait.  
Et c'est l'autre que je préfère.  
Il n'a rien dit mais il me plait._**

Without hesitation she removed the needle from the record and set it to the side ceasing the continuous play of Habanera. A deafening silence took its place as she began to approach the doorway, _'but 21 isn't that old...is it?' _She deeply inhaled as she stepped out into the dank dark hall of the cellar and was prepared to release a breath before she froze. Her eyes widened as her head whipped to the wall next to the doorway; she began to desperately take deep inhales of breath as she neared the wall. She did not cease this action till her nose was practically scrapping against the rough cement blocks. Her hands stayed plastered to the moist wall as she pushed herself back slightly. Her eyes were wide with a slight panic. Her teeth grit and her lips pulled back to reveal a beautiful sneer _' Hyuga. He..He was here..?'_ Her jaw clicked at the continued force of her teeth being gnashed together. The smell was unmistakable, she took note of it from the very moment she met him. High class cologne with leather. She could only faintly hear the sound of her nails scraping against the wall as she made her hands into fists. Her raging thoughts ping ponged around in her brain before a flash of opalescent eyes almost blinded her causing her to shut her eyes. She banged her head against the wall and shook. Tenten attempted to breath. She hated these thoughts, these feelings, she was sure they were slowly going to destroy her.

"Tenten..?"

The brunette's eyes shot open as she immediately shoved herself from the wall. "Matsuri..."

Said girl abruptly held up a gleaming blade, "this was in a speaker..." her wide eyes met dark brown. "We had guests?"

Tenten took a deep breathe before nodding her head and quickly making her way to the stairs with Matsuri right behind her. "So it would seem."

* * *

**_Review please! Criticism appreciated!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter, some hinata and hanabi appearance!**

* * *

"Grah!" Opalascent eyes watched as the expensive cherry wood chair broke into large jagged pieces. In all of Neji's anger the moment he had returned home he viciously kicked the closest thing to him which just so happened to be a very expensive piece of furniture. The moment it met the freshly waxed tile in his family's home it willingly splintered. He felt no regret though for breaking the expensive wood and instead fumed at feeling no satisfaction in its demise. He hissed as he massaged his temples; he knew the only one that he wanted to bring to their demise was that brunette cunt, Tenten. He'd never felt such rage in all of his young life. He quickly turned on his heel leaving the living room and gracefully stomping up the stairs.

Once he found himself in his study he quickly sat himself in his leather chair and shoved his long fingers into his black strands. He reigned his breathing and looked up to the ceiling. His chair squeaked as he shifted his position slightly. He'd sent Gaara home to his sister to see how she was managing, and Sasuke was sure to have withdrawal if he didn't get at least one night with his pink haired girlfriend. Then Naruto, he sighed, the idiot just had to go get some ramen at... Neji's eyes flashed to the grandfather clock... Fucking 2 A.M. _'imbecile.' _He sat for a moment longer before a thought struck him; he quickly whipped out his phone and dialed a number. The phone rang several times before going to voice mail. The young Hyuuga sighed as he wait for the familiar beep to finally sound.

_-beep-_

"Shimakaru, it's Neji, I need you to do some research on a Tenten..." He racked his brain for a moment, "...Zhu. Tenten Zhu. Call me back when you find something." He then hung up. He sighed as he stood, and left the study for the bathroom. It would only be a few hours before he needed to be back in his suit, there was no point in sleeping.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Hyuga!"

"Hn."

The young busty red headed woman that somehow became his secretary merely kept her cherry red lipped smile and giggled dreamily through her teeth. Neji strode into his office with an authoritative air and carelessly threw the file in his hand onto his large desk; he chugged down the rest of his black coffee before chucking the ceramic mug at the wall. It shattered loudly as he heard the unmistakeable sound of heels clicking on hardwood in a mad hurry.

He heard labored breaths, he slowly turned. "M-mr. Hyuga! Ar- are you alright? I-" It wasn't long before his secretaries green eyes found the pile of ceramic laying on the ground as rivulets of its leftover liquid content steadily streamed down the cream wall. Without a moment more of hesitation she quickly mumbled, "I-i'll get you a new cup..." With that she quickly left him. He heavily exhaled at his restlessness. It was 9 A.M. now and Shikamaru had still not called him. If he could he'd be strangling that lazy ass good for no-

_-bzzt!-_

Neji hastily whipped out his phone and grumbled, "Speak of the devil..." pressing the answer button he brought the phone to his ear, "well?"

_"No."_

"No... What the fuck do you mean no."

_"I'm not going to research her."_

"Shikamaru-"

_"I refuse."_

"Why the hell not?"

_"She's a ghost Neji."_

There was a pause, "...excuse me?"

_"You heard me, she's a ghost. I've heard that fucking name be thrown around more than once and there's nothing on her. I've researched her more times than I can count, and I always come out empty handed. She doesn't even exist."_

"Don't fucking tell me she doesn't exist when the bitch has been stealing my business for the past two fucking nights?"

_"Wait... You've actually seen her?"_

"Yes I've fucking seen her. You think I'm just setting you out on a goose chase for the hell of it? Fucking Christ Shikamaru, find her. I want information on her."

_"Neji! I already told you no! I've looked and there's never been anything!"_

"I don't care what you do, or who you kill I want information on her in the next 24 hours."

_"Neji, listen to me. She. Doesn't. Exist."_

"I want her history Shikamaru! I want it! If I've seen her in person then she's real, and not only that but she's alive there has to be something on her."

There was no response for a bit of time before a worn out sigh was heard. _"mendokusai... look, get me a picture and I may just be able to find something. To give you the information you need in 24 hours or less? Now you're just asking for the impossible. Get me a picture and I'll do what I can."_

"I'll fax one to you."

_"I'll be sleeping in the meantime."_

_-click-_

With that the call ended.

"M-mr. Hyuga...?" Neji slowly turned to face his secretary who was holding a crisp white coffee mug in her hands. He slowly approached her, and as he grabbed the mug from her he leaned in and firmly pressed his lips to hers. Her green eyes widened for a moment before she quickly began to respond; this was nothing too new for her, they had been sleeping together for some time now. It's not like it meant anything to the owner of Hyuga corps though.

Before the kiss could get much further he pulled away still keeping his face close to hers, "forget whatever you heard, or your fired."

In a slight daze with mouth agape his secretary nodded before a dreamy smile spread her lips, and with a small hum she skipped back to her desk and immediately began taking phone calls.

* * *

_3 days later_

White eyes starred dully at the reflection before them. Neji sighed as he brought the light blue towel to his head and continued to towel dry his long hair. Three days, it had been three days since he had last spoken to Shikamaru and his patience was wearing thin. He wanted answers, and answers now. He began to rub harder at his scalp. There was no word from the feisty little vixen and he was sure that she was quickly becoming something of the past that, hopefully, he would quickly forget. Still, it unnerved him to know someone as demented as her was roaming the streets freely with that psychotic friend of hers. Releasing another breath he quickly decided to call Shikamaru as soon as he finished getting ready. Neji's head suddenly poked out from beneath the blue towel as the chime of the mansions doorbell echoed throughout the vast house.

He turned his head towards the door as two sets of footsteps quickly made their way past. "I got it! I got it!"

"H- Hanabi, don't run you'll fall!"

"No I won't!" He heard the sliding of their sock covered feet against the smooth hardwood.

"You won't be saying that when you're missing your two front teeth! Hanabi!"

From the sound of a loud squeaking Neji assumed Hanabi had just taken the rail instead of the stairs. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as his towel fell to his bare shoulders. They'd told her more than once that she would hurt herself one day doing that, but... he listened as said cousin continued singing all the way to the door as the doorbell rang again, "I got it! I got it!"

... Today was not that day. He listened in silence for a moment as the door was opened just as Hinata finally caught up. Then there were a few exchanged words before the door slammed shut and the two sisters chatted aimlessly, something about a package? Neji wasn't entirely sure, but neither did he really care. He had just pulled up a pair of corduroy khaki's which hung snugly on his slim hips, and was in the process of picking up his grey t shirt when suddenly a blood curdling scream cut through the mansion.

* * *

_**Review Please! Criticism appreciated!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sibling love and care ahead XD**

**I'm a sucker for sibling sweetness :3**

* * *

Without a second thought Neji swung open the restroom door and was immediately sprinting down the hall, and down the stairs skipping two to three steps at a time. He skidded to a halt in the opening to the dining area. There Hinata stood with a trembling hand covering her mouth as she was on the verge of tears. Her other arm was wrapped securely in front of Hanabi who held onto it for dear life with a face filled with shock and horror.

* * *

_5 minutes ago_

"What do you think it is nee chan?"

Hinata gently set the beautiful wrapped gift on the oak dining table. "I'm honestly not sure, I didn't even know we ordered a package?"

The younger Hyuuga approached the box and studied it for a moment before raising a brow and musing out loud, "a little early for Christmas, don't you think?"

Hinata couldn't agree more, the package was wrapped perfectly in silver paper with a glittering golden ribbon. The gift was so cliché it was even in a standard Christmas box where the lid could easily be removed, but it was a decent sized package with a considerable amount of weight.

"Well," Hanabi's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "no use in standing around and just starring at it, let's open it!"

Hinata stuck out a hand to stop her sister, but no words escaped her lips. She couldn't help admitting that her own curiosity was gnawing away at her in a way she'd never felt before, just what was in that box? Seeing as there were no objections to what she was about to do Hanabi quickly grabbed the lid of the package and lifted it above her head. She then peered inside excitedly only to go completely still.

Hinata swallowed as her sister's form went rigid, "Hanabi?" The girl didn't answer and for a moment mere silence passed between the two, it was only broken when the younger girl released the lid causing it to fall behind her with a muffled thunk as it struck the Persian rug beneath them. "Hanabi, what is it? What's wrong?"

With concern Hinata quickly approached her and lightly shook her shoulders. Hanabi's wide eyes slowly met hers. The fear her older sister saw in them caused a shiver to run down her spine like roaches. Hinata quickly turned and looked into the box only to freeze at the orange eyes that starred back at her. It was only a millisecond before she lurched back, quickly grabbing Hanabi and letting out a scream.

* * *

_Present_

Neji's breaths calmed down as he starred at his two shaken cousins. Hinata starred horrified at the open present that sat silently on the dining table.

He began to walk towards her and gently called, "Hinata..." Her head whipped quickly to look at him. Tears were streaming down her pretty face. He wrapped an arm around her, and wiped her tears while then soothingly rubbing Hanabi's head, "what is it? What's wrong?"

He didn't care if his voice sounded gentle and desperate, he had to know what caused them harm. Hinata did nothing more than hiccup and point to the box. His grey eyes went to the package then to her lavender ones for a mere moment before he slowly began to approach it. With careful steps he analyzed the box, then slowly peeked his head over the opening. Neji felt his heart beat faster as he swallowed thickly. His muscles tensed and flexed as he starred angrily at the "gift" inside. He knew that face, he knew those eyes, he knew that blood stained hair, Konan. The woman they were sent to find and capture. There her severed head sat in the large hollow box merely staring blankly up at nothing. _'That twisted...'_ Gritting his teeth, Neji was just about ready to go and call the others before something caught his sharp eyes. Something... Something was in Konan's mouth. With careful fingers Neji pried her mouth open and then quickly pulled out the wad of paper inside. He quickly unwrapped it, and other than the wrinkles and tiny spots of blood the writing inside was still legible.

_Dearest Receiver of my Special Package,_

_ I so hope you enjoy this lovely surprise, and am simply filled with utter excitement to see your face when you open this lovely gift. I worked so very hard to give this to you, and know you will give it much care. Although, I should warn you that after some time it may start to give off a…foul smell, but no worries! I can always give you a new one whenever you so desire! Trust me, I have a very abundant supply here in my abode… Anyways! I hope you love this as much as I do, and just remember to_

_STAY OUT OF CHINATOWN._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Tenten Zhu_

The fury, oh the fury burning deep within Neji Hyuga was boiling hot, and it was taking all of his self-control to not just go on a rampage in that very moment. Instead he let his mind conjure all of the most inhumane ways that he could torture and kill that wretched woman. Yet, before he could get too lost in his fantasies he suddenly caught something, _'…am simply filled with utter excitement to see your face when you open this lovely gift.' _Without a second thought Neji whipped his head to the window outside, and there she was. Her stature erect and her gaze cold and calculating as she watched him with an unnerving stare. Neither of them flinched or moved or let their glares waver in the slightest. Neji didn't even notice that she was holding something until she lifted it up to block his gaze from her face. It took him a moment to actually realize what it was, but once he did he couldn't even believe her audacity. A medium sized jar was held in her right hand, and inside was a uterus…Konan's uterus. Then, abruptly, she began to run.

Without a moment's hesitation Neji whipped around and was out the door. He heard Hinata yelling after him but he didn't stop, he couldn't. The cold fall air struck his bare torso in frigid lashes as his still damp hair slapped against his back and face in unforgiving strikes, but he didn't care. His body was hot with adrenalin, and his only focus was on the petite figure that was in front of him. She stopped for a moment to look behind her, and a noticeable look of shock lit her eyes before she quickly darted down a random street; shortly after Neji followed, but instead of seeing her, making her way down the road… there was nothing. She was gone. He breathed harshly, and looked around quickly attempting to pinpoint her, but no dice. He quickly whipped out his phone, and was about to call Gaara before a bullet shot it right out of his hand. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

He heard a distinct curse in the silence of the street, and began to whip his gaze around again while calling out, "come on Tenten! I know you're here!" He received no response, "come out here, now!" Still nothing, but after a moment more gunshots rang out, but each one easily missing him. She was trying to scare him off. He scanned the area again, "why don't you want us in Chinatown."

"Isn't it obvious?" He almost jumped at her voice. "I already told you, it's my territory. I'm being nice by giving you all a second chance to live considering you broke into my restaurant."

"So, you do know."

"Of course I fucking know!" She growled viciously to him, he'd never heard her so animalistic, or out of control. She took a minute to control herself. "This is my final warning to you all, stay out of Chinatown, or I will pluck each of you off this Earth. One. By. One."

"Considering you took my debt to collect…I make no promises."

* * *

_8 Hours Later_

"So why are we here again?" Naruto sucked childishly on the orange lollipop in his mouth.

"I refuse to run by it again."

There was a loud pop as the blonde boy released the sweet treat from his mouth. "Come on Neji just, seriously?! It's like we're looking for these two psychos! If you haven't realized it yet they're a bit on the demented side! We should be staying as far away from them as we can."

Sasuke's scoff could be heard from behind, "for once I actually agree with the dobe."Onyx eyes met pearl, "those girls are dangerous; without real reason we shouldn't be looking for trouble like this."

Neji sighed, "Considering Tenten outright not only threatened me, but my family I won't let this rest." At that very moment Gaara casually strolled form behind the decent sized building Shuriken lóng. "Did you disarm the alarm?" The red head merely nodded. "And a way in?"

Gaara signaled with his head for them to follow him.

They came to the side of the building and noticed a decent sized vent, yet a bit on the small side. Sharing a few glances all eyes soon landed on the loud blonde. Naruto took a moment to actually realize he was the one silently chosen to be the rat who would go in.

His cerulean eyes grew in panic as he immediately began to refuse, "NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL WILL YOU FUCKERS GET ME TO GO IN THERE!"

"Shhh! be quiet dobe! Now quit being a pussy and get in there."

"Hell no! Make Gaara go! He's just as big as me!"

"True." Naruto looked to Neji, "but he's already done his job for the night, now it's time for yours."

And with that there was no more argument. Soon enough the vent had been pried open and Naruto was softly grumbling to himself as he made his way through the chilly metal tunnel with a small flashlight in his mouth.

"Fuhcin ahholes mahkin meh ob aul peple do tis…"

and so continued his quiet rant.

* * *

**_Review please! criticism appreciated!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo guys, it's been awhile ik. so much for updating every day right? Anyways schools almost over so i'll finish updating this story more than likely when finals are over. The last day of finals is thursday so expect the story to be finished soon after that :3 Anyways enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

In the meantime Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke had already snuck their way into the restaurant and were surveying the area. No music was playing, and the place was considerably dim. Without the warm lighting and soft music the place no longer seemed as serene and cozy. Instead it felt cold and barren, like a morgue.

"Spread out." Neji's one whispered order was immediately put into action as Sasuke soundlessly made his way down the hall and took a right to the basement. Gaara in the meantime went door by door of each room and listened for any life whatsoever. Neji, following Sasuke's footsteps, made his way mutely down the hall, but instead of taking a right at the end of it he took a left. There he was met with three doors. One on his right, one on his left, and one directly in front of him. Without giving the one on his left or right a single glance he immediately approached the door before him. He studied it and was not too surprised to see that it, as well, was a sliding door, but it was different. Unlike the others that were merely plain this one had a lake scenery painted on it. There was a large crane flying in the air as cattails and reeds protruded from the rippling pond beneath it. With the crane flew hummingbirds and dragons flies. The painting was so out of place in the building of hell that he almost pitied it, almost.

Without a moments more of hesitation he slid the door open, and walked into the dark room. Closing the door behind him Neji searched for a light switch and quickly found one. An orange glow immediately illuminated the room, and the sight before him had never been so disturbing. The room was like a simple Chinese styled room. Red lanterns hung from the ceiling with a single futon perfectly done in the middle, and a pair of silk red pajamas neatly folded on top of the pillow. On the walls were several ink paintings, and in the far left corner was a low table where obviously all the painting took place. At the back wall there was a large wardrobe more than likely filled with clothes, and next to it was a small table with an old sewing machine that was obviously still being used. On the far right wall was a plethora of shelves that held one china tea set after another. All of different colors, sizes, and styles. Beneath those shelves on another small, but long table was an assortment of picture frames. Curiosity getting the best of him, Neji slowly made his way to the photos to get a better look.

Kneeling down in front of the table he slowly picked up the tiniest frame. It was a picture of two little girls: one was obviously older than the other due to how much taller and slimmer she was compared to the chubby little one that was tightly holding her hand. The older one had symmetrical buns on her head while the little girl had her sandy brown hair in little pig tails that were just brushing her shoulders. Neji shook his head at the very idea of those two innocent children being the same murderers they were dealing with today.

Looking over more of the pictures a tall frame caught his eye. Picking it up his eyes caught sight of two adults. A beautiful woman sat comfortably in the grass with a Chinese styled outfit adorning her tiny frame. Her hair was done half up in to two buns, and her large honey eyes shun heavenly in the sunlight. A warm smile lit her face that matched her sunny personality perfectly. Next to her was a built man with a good bit of muscle on him, but not too much so. He had a hearty smile on his face and his dark eyes were brimming with unbelievable joy. His arm was wrapped appropriately around the woman's waist in a gentle manner. He as well was in a Chinese styled outfit. Looking down Neji realized that both people had one arm wrapped around the waist of a little girl that sat pleasantly in the woman's lap. The child had a blank innocent look with large and dark dough eyes. Her chubby cheeks almost sagged at their size and her hair was a dark brown like both of her parents. Her locks were brought into two miniature buns on her tiny head. He knew this child. Neji shivered at the thought, he wouldn't believe for a moment that that was truly Tenten Zhu. Besides, what happened to her parents? What happened to _her_?

* * *

"Do you hear that?"

Matsuri looked up from her fried rice, her full cheeks moving with her chewing, "hm?"

Tenten immediately released her chopsticks as she grabbed her Desert Eagle and fired six consecutive shots into the ceiling above them. The brunette breathed heavily as she stared up at the ceiling with hysterical eyes.

Matsuri swallowed harshly, "Tenten, what's wrong? You've been on edge since this afternoon. Are you ok?"

Tenten looked to the younger girl, "you _didn't _hear anything?"

Matsuri merely shook her head, Tenten set down her gun and sighed warily.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts before abruptly standing, "I'm going to bed."

"Ah- but!"

But it was too late the door had already been slammed in the sandy haired girls face. In the meantime Naruto breathed harshly through his mouth as he was plastered against the vent walls with a furious cold sweat going down his face. Six beams of light shot through the confined area as he could only recall vividly how close that woman had just come to blowing not only his face off, but his balls too.

* * *

Neji jumped at the sound of gunfire almost dropping the frame in his hands. Quickly collecting himself, though, he placed the frame back on the table and began to make his way to the door. He froze though when he heard the sound of a door slamming shut. In sudden panic he looked desperately around the room for a place to hide or escape. Then the wardrobe caught his eyes. Without a moment more of hesitation he went to the wardrobe, and quickly stepped inside hiding himself behind the dozens of clothes inside. Not too long after he heard the bedroom door slide open.

"Aiyah…." He listened as someone hissed out in Chinese their frustrations. "I'm stressed….. That has to be it." He immediately recognized that voice. "Or…" A bit of silence passed through and Neji began to hear his own heartbeat in his ears. "….perhaps I'm finally losing it…"

Tenten sighed in exasperation at the thought. This whole damn situation was getting her worked up, and was leading her to a psychotic break. She began to quickly undress. Neji relaxed slightly in his hiding place as he heard the familiar rustling of clothing being removed, and thrown to the floor. In this sudden moment the overwhelming smell of her scent began to enter his senses. He couldn't help but take a deep inhale. Strangely enough, when he closed his eyes, he felt almost at peace in the small space he was in while being surrounded by her familiar smell. Even the knowledge of Tenten being in the same room as him didn't disturb him.

"Tenten?"

Neji snapped his eyes open at Matsuri's voice, and the reality of his situation, and location hit him once again. This was a pressing manner at hand, and this was no time to be having diluted fantasies.

"Yes, Matsuri."

"Can…Can I come in?"

There was a moment of silence before Tenten's feet quickly padded across the room to the door which was quickly slid open. "Matsuri, you know that asking to enter my room isn't necessary."

"I know, but… I got the feeling I made you mad or something, and that's why you left so abruptly."

Neji listened to their conversation intently, not because of curiosity, but merely because he'd never heard Matsuri so calm before, and he needed to find a moment of distraction to escape. Carefully, he opened one wardrobe door and peered through the crack.

Matsuri gasped as she was suddenly grabbed in a tight embrace. "T-Tenten..?"

Tenten soothingly began rub Matsuri's back. "I was never mad at you, I've just been a bit stressed lately. Don't ever think that I'm mad at you for some reason, because believe it or not I'm never mad at you." Tenten pulled back slightly, "I love you too much to let such a trivial emotion get in the way of that."

Matsuri's eyes began to get large and watery as her lip quivered, she sniffed "Te-Tenten.."

"Oh Matsuri, please don't cry."

Not heeding Tenten's words Matsuri burst into tears and loud wails as she enveloped Tenten in a giant hug almost knocking her off her feet. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NEE CHAN!"

"Matsu-ri, I told you to not call me that…."

"BUT NEE- CHA-N!"

At that point Tenten could only sigh, and hug her back. Through the whole emotional breakdown Neji quickly made his escape through the bedroom window.

"Abort mission. I repeat. Abort mission."

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next Chapter woo! A little GAAMATSU steamyness in this chapter enjoy!**

* * *

_A few moments earlier_

Gaara jumped at the sound of gun fire echoing throughout the restaurant. He immediately jumped into one of the vacant rooms, and listened as a door slid open and then slid shut shortly after. He waited for the other person's footsteps to go away, and once they did he waited a moment longer before slipping out into the hall. He neared the room which he assumed the person came out from. He gently placed his ear to the door.

Matsuri sat with her bowl of rice in her lap silently for a few minutes before asking herself, "d-did I do something wrong..?"

Her lip began to quiver slightly as she swallowed harshly, she sniffed before putting her bowl down and quickly standing she ran towards the door. Yet, the moment she opened it all she saw was red before something heavy fell right on top of her tiny body. She gasped as she fell to the floor, and felt the wind get knocked out of her as her back and head met the hard floor. It took a moment, but she soon opened her large eyes. Gaara groaned as he slowly picked himself up on all fours. He only opened his eyes when he felt the throbbing in his head stop, but when he did he felt his whole body go tense. Matsuri was beneath him in wide eyed shock as she starred right back up at him.

They both sat there for a moment in an unwavering stare down before Gaara, uncharacteristically, looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks. "..Sorry…"

He began trying to get off of her, but to his shock Matsuri suddenly pinned his legs to the floor with her own. Gaara looked at her in surprise just as she slithered her arms around his neck, and yanked him down to her. Gaara gripped her shoulders in an attempt to push himself away, but she was relentless.

"Don't run from me…" she suddenly whispered to him. He immediately stopped his struggle, and looked at her. She looked at him in silence before she innocently asked, "will you kiss me?" Gaara swallowed, and he licked his lips in contemplation. He was unbearably attracted to her, but she was taboo, and he knew it. Yet Matsuri's invitation was so simple, and sweet the temptation to kiss her was so much stronger than usual. Gaara sighed as he attempted to pull away again. She held on though, "please…"

Gaara felt himself snap as he heard her sweet voice again. He harshly grabbed her face, and crushed his mouth against hers in an open mouthed kiss. Matsuri gasped at his abrupt action, but she quickly melted into the sudden lip lock and hummed in approval. Gaara furiously slanted his mouth across hers, and tangled their tongues. Matsuri jumped as she felt him suckling and biting her tongue on the verge of being painful, but it felt so good to her. He soothed it by once again kissing her in obvious desperation. Her taste and smell were overwhelming him, and he was beginning to feel like an animal in heat. Suddenly Matsuri heard the clicking of her collar buttons being undone, and Gaara's hot mouth quickly attached itself to the newly exposed flesh. With one hand she grabbed a hand full of the material clothing his back, and her other hand clawed desperately at his scalp and scarlet hair. Matsuri whimpered as his teeth dug into her neck, and suckled on her sensitive flesh. He licked at the sore skin, and would then move to a new location, he left several hickeys along her flawless skin. Matsuri jumped and moaned as she suddenly felt his teeth gnawing on her collar bone.

"Gaara…" She called to him in a needy whisper. He abruptly looked up at her with lust filled eyes and a sexual hunger that made her unbelievably wet. "Kiss me…" As if the words slight calmed him Gaara slowly neared her lips before slowly pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Matsuri sighed in content, and the kiss continued a bit longer before she pulled away. It was then she realized that in the heat of things Gaara had slipped himself in-between her legs, and one of his hands was already half way up her shirt. She shivered in need at the thought of continuing, but even she knew they couldn't. She suddenly pecked his lips, "Gaara..." and began to leave butterfly kisses along his face, jaw, and neck as she began to whisper to him her idea.

Gaara had quickly agreed to her idea, and soon enough had fixed her clothes and hair and with one more deep kiss he quickly made his way down the hall to the basement to help Sasuke. Matsuri licked her lips before heading to Tenten's room.

* * *

_3 Days Later_

Neji propped his handsome face on two long fingers as his elbow dug into the leather arm of his chair. An unimpressed look stayed tattooed in his eyes as he watched the nervous man before him explain some ridiculous idea. His secretary stood to the side with her clipboard pressed firmly to her chest; her jaw smacked wetly on an over chewed piece of hot pink bubble gum.

"An-an so, if we merge with Ochi. Inc our sales will increase significantly Mr. Hyuga! Y-you see!" The young man pointed dramatically at a line graph, "We'll draw in more customers than we have in-in years! This is revolutionary! And I-I've already spoken with Ochi. Inc and they're more than willing to work with us! All we need t-to do is give them 45% of our profits! That's it!"

One black brow slowly rose before a deep voice spoke, a voice that made the red headed females spine quiver. "45%. That's it."

"Yes! Th-that's all! Doesn't th-"

"No, that doesn't sound fantastic."

Neji watched as the man paled, "e-excuse me?"

"Hyuga Corps works alone for a reason, we are the best business in Japan for a reason, and that reason is because we are not a partnership. We do not share profits with anybody especially Ochi. Inc. Orochimaru is the last person I would want to make business with."

"But sir-!"

"And to think you went behind this companies back, and spoke with_ that_ company and made deals without any consultation what so ever, _despicable_." The man visibly flinched as Neji's secretary seductively bit her lip, she loved it when he was like this. Demanding, ruthless, unmerciful, it was perfect.

"So as punishment you will immediately be removed."

"_What?!_"

"I want you gone by tomorrow morning."

A sputter of protests followed Neji's words as he swiftly stood and stuck his hand in one of his pockets. He easily made his way out of the conference room.

"Sir! Please! I- I need this job!"

"You should've thought of that before making idiotic decisions."

"Sir!"

Neji abruptly turned and starred at the man with the icy eyes that made him freeze, "do not make me call security Kyou."

He shrank away from his ex-boss and, swallowing thickly, scurried away.

The young Hyuga snorted as he turned once again and made an attempt to enter his office before a loud moan caught his attention. It was then he felt another body press into his firm back, and arms wrap around his waist. Fingers began to play with the front of his suit jacket.

He heard another moan, "mmm, what you did in there was so wonderful. It made me so wet." The last part was whispered hotly as one hand began to travel down his front, and fiddled a moment with his belt buckle before sliding down further, he wasn't fazed in the least. "I'm just so horny now..." A little mewl was heard as the hand stopped at where his groin was and began to press against his flaccid cock. His secretary purred at feeling the object that gave her mind blowing pleasure most nights. She'd never had one as good as Neji Hyuga. He could go on for hours without breaks, his thrusts were ruthless and his grip powerful. He could make her beg for what she so desperately craved, desired, needed. She continued to stroke him through his pants; she didn't seem to care that he wasn't going hard or reacting to her touch or ministrations, she never did, "Mph, please fuck me, my sweet pussy wants you."

Neji sighed as he grabbed her wrists and took her hands away from his body, a whimper of disapproval left red lips.

"Good night, Arisu." Without a glance he walked into his office, and finalized his words.

It wasn't long before she was back at it again like a cat wanting milk, but by 10 she gave up and with only a wet kiss to his cheek she energetically said goodnight and left the building. Neji sniffed before childishly rubbing at his cheek. She disgusted him on a level he couldn't describe. She was like an overused dish rag that had long exceeded its use.

* * *

An hour passed, and Neji remained glued to his computer as he furiously typed away. The only thing that filled his quiet office space was the clacking noise that the plastic keys made when they were jabbed by his fingers. His eyes twitched across the screen as the endless stream of words continued on as an endless black and white snake. His brow furrowed slightly as he suddenly ceased all movement; sore eyes shifted to the black phone on the corner of his desk, nothing. He continued starring at it though. He'd found a picture, it was a shitty one, but still a picture. Gaara was no idiot and had wisely snapped pictures of their two pains in the ass when they'd first met. He was slightly stunned at the red head's quick wit. The picture of the brunette he despised was blurry and shadowed some of her features, but her beauty was still apparent, and those eyes. Their impossibly dark depths shined even through the bad picture, she was always watching. Neji abruptly was drawn from his thoughts by a sudden ring. His eyes focused once again on the phone that now called for his attention. He calmly picked it up, but did not speak.

_"...Alright you fucking prick, no hello for me then, bastard." _

"What did you find."

_"What makes you think I found anything?"_

"I'm hanging up."

_"Don't you dare."_

"Then talk."

There was a soft grumble, _"fine, whatever. Alright, Tenten Zhu: she's 21 years old. Father was Liwei Zhu and her mother was Jiao Zhu. She has no siblings, and was born and raised in China town. I was able to find an article of a Zhu murder, but there weren't really any details so I snooped around a bit. It seems she wa-"_

"Oh my." Neji's body went rigid. "Am I interrupting something?" His spine tingled. "I can wait outside."

That soothing roughness was rubbing against him in all the wrong ways he desired.

_"Neji? Who is that? Are you still working? Ne-"_

"I'll have to call you back."

_"Neji who is that?! Don't hang up on me you a-"_

_-click-_

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Things are about to get very heated**

**WARNING: smut and more smut ahead!**

* * *

Neji deliberately raised his gaze, and met dark orbs. There, the source of his hatred, stood before him, and she'd never looked so damn good. Her little black shorts and thigh high stockings went well with her tight red turtleneck. Her black flats enhanced her small feet as her hair remained in the same style as when he first met her. The phone suddenly began to ring as they both starred intensely at one another.

A wry smile spread the brunette's lips, "aren't you going to answer that?"

She didn't dare move her eyes far too afraid of where they would linger or worse, wander.

Neji swallowed before replying, "It's not important."

Her smile abruptly grew causing his skin to tingle, this woman!

"Well then," she spoke while releasing a breath, "don't _I_ feel _important._"

She then took a step forward and the tense air in the room suddenly became deadly like a thick miasma. In the blink of an eye Tenten's face abruptly twisted into something feral, and without a moment's hesitation Neji stood just as she full out lunged at him with a knife. Her weight forced him back into his chair making her straddle his lap. Neither paid any mind to their compromising position though as Neji's pearl white teeth bared into a sneer as his hand tightly clenched Tenten's wrist. He watched as the dagger in her hand shook with desire to pierce his heart.

Hate boiled in her gaze as she applied more force into her arm. She suddenly yelled as Neji, purposefully, tipped the chair over causing both occupants to fall to the floor with it; the knife clumsily slipped from Tenten's hand. Neji rolled their positions and immediately found himself on top of the hysterical brunette. She growled as her legs suddenly came together and her feet violently pushed on his chest to release her from beneath him. She felt her heart racing with not only adrenalin, but something else she did not wish to recognize. Neji stumbled back and placed a hand over his bruised chest, but he had no time to recuperate because she was already sending a kick straight for his gut. She didn't count on the fact that he would be fast enough to grab her leg and twist it making her spin and collapse on the floor.

A gasp escaped her plump lips before she quickly leaped out of the way as he forcefully brought his foot down in a violent ax kick meant directly for her skull. He lost his footing for a moment, but it was just enough of an opening for her to throw herself at him and push him against the wall. He was shoved with so much force that the wall dented slightly at the weight. Her small, lethal hands were wrapped tightly around his strong neck attempting to strangle the life out of him, but quickly realizing her hands were too tiny to completely grip his throat she began to press her thumbs into his Adam's apple. In unusual panic Neji wretched her hands away; he hissed as he felt her nails scrape the sides of his neck, but that was the least of his worries. She was truly trying to kill him in the most brutal way she could think of.

He then looked up just as he heard a familiar clicking noise, and saw a pistol aimed straight at him. The holder of the gun though was a sight to see. Tenten's buns had fallen limp with one on the verge of completely falling apart, and threatening to release a mass of dark locks. The barrette on her bang was hanging by a strand of hair, and her face was flushed with exertion. She huffed angrily as her stance was wide and prepared; her cool calm composure was no more, and she appeared more...human, vulnerable. Of course he probably looked no better with surely a broken rib or two and maybe a cracked sternum, but nothing was more striking than Tenten. He began to notice the shaking of her hands, either it be from adrenalin, exhaustion, anger, or doubt, they shook violently. It was then he began to take note that her entire body was shaking. Her teeth were grit in determination to make it stop. This was confirmed as she attempted to fix her grip on the gun to make it cease, but if anything it only got worse. What was happening?

"You..." She shakily took a breath, "you bastard!" She continued to tremble, "this is all your fault! All, all this shit is your fault! You just couldn't stay out of China town could you?! You couldn't STAY IN YOUR OWN DAMN TERRITORY. YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY CROSSING ME? YOU DO NOT CROSS TENTEN ZHU, BECAUSE THEN SHE'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE." Neji's eyes narrowed as her breathing became more labored and uneven, "You couldn't just stay away! You couldn't just stay away from me! I told you to stay away!" He abruptly took a step forward. As if frightened she flinched and took clumsy steps back and continued holding her gun. "Don't fucking move." She spit out through gritted teeth, "move and I'll-" He took a step forward causing her to fire a shot at the floor in front of him "don't! Move!" For a moment he was still before once again taking a step forward. She swung the gun to aim at his head. "You think I'm a bad shot just cause I'm a female? Well I'll tell you something sunshine I can blow that pretty head of yours right off your damn shoulders if I so wish so don't" she swallowed, "move." Without hesitation he made an attempt to step forward, but another shot was fired. Neji immediately brought his hand to his ear in slight pain and shock. "What did I tell you!? You're lucky I'm feeling merciful!" He seethed at her with narrowed eyes. She really did have killer aim. Her bullet had just brushed his cheek. Once the ringing in his ear had ceased he finally straightened up. "Now," the gun clicked, "be a good little rich boy and do as your told, don't. Move."

"Or what?" Her brow twitched. "You'll shoot me? You've had plenty of chances, and if your aim is as good as you say then you're merely messing around. You're not serious. Why should I feel threatened?"

"Because I could easi-"

"Yes, you could easily kill me, but you haven't. Now what does that say?" He watched as her eyes widened and began to resemble misty glass. "What's stopping you?" She viciously took one hand and rubbed at her eyes in irritation with the base of her palm before gripping the gun with more determination then before.

Her red eyes making more of a statement than her words as she began to desperately fire shots, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Neji dodged her bullets with ease as he bobbed and swerved. It wasn't long before the familiar clicking of an empty gun began to sound followed by a vicious growl. Tenten threw the gun to the side and began to pull another from her back, yet just as she pulled it out Neji smacked the gun from her trembling hand whilst gripping her wrist. She screamed bloody murder and sent a kick to his face which he easily caught as well. She began to struggle in an embarrassing attempt to escape. Neji watched her for a moment before shoving her against the wall and tightly gripping her neck with one pale hand. She chocked as she gripped his hand with both of hers and gritted her teeth in defiance. She glared at him through narrowed eyes. He merely watched her in slight fascination as she barred her teeth at him like a wild animal, he'd never been so intrigued by the opposite sex.

"I'll..." His eyes shot to hers as she chocked out "I'll fucking...ki...Kill you..." His grip tightened and her feet were no longer touching the ground. The brunette dug her nails into his hand. Neji's jaw tightened as he felt a burning sting shoot up his arm, but he kept his hold tight even as rivulets of scarlet trickled down his hand and onto her shirt. A raspy chuckle suddenly filled the room. He looked up to meet dark eyes. "Look at you..." A crooked smile cracked Tenten's lips, "condescending me for not taking the chance to kill you when-" she deeply inhaled, "when not but a few days ago you...you could have easily ended my life." Her smile grew as she suddenly felt his grip tighten; her windpipe being crushed though wasn't enough to stop her words. "Yes," she began to choke out, "you... you could've killed me easily that night at the restaurant. I... was too set on Chiyoye that" she wheezed, "I had completely let my guard down."

Neji abruptly leaned in and spit out through clenched teeth, "I could easily kill you."

She laughed at his threat "could...bu-but you won't...pr-pretty boy..." In anger, he threw her to the ground causing her to immediately cough and wheeze for air as she gripped her surely bruised neck, but her lack of breath would not stop her from getting the best of Neji Hyuga. "Or-or perhaps," she began breathlessly, "that night... you and your motley crew snuck into my restaurant and decided to... snoop." He shot her a murderous glare as if daring her to continue. "Yes, Neji, I know you were there. I know you were in Chinatown!" She began to laugh, "I know you had the chance to take my very life! But..." Her laughter ceased, "... you didn't. So now my question is... what's stopping you?"

Neji swallowed quietly before a sudden furious anger rushed over him, or was it lust? He wasn't too sure as he merely bore his gaze into the beautiful woman on the floor before him. Tenten was sprawled on the ground with her dark tresses released from their buns. They were a mess and she laid on the ground in a vulnerable position that made a strange heat run through his body. It boiled in his blood and sent his hairs on end. And then he pounced. Only a short scream was heard as he shoved Tenten to the ground by her shoulders and pinned her. She began to furiously kick her legs but it was useless as he was sitting right on top of her hips. She then reached up with her claws and began trying to scratch his eyes out as only red marks were left on the sides of his neck and down the column of his throat.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled furiously as her face turned red with exertion and annoyance.

She continued screaming for him to release her, but he wouldn't budge. Suddenly he leaned down to her face causing her to immediately shrink away from him. Being so close to him was already making her head spin, anymore and she was sure she'd pass out. Neji continued bringing his face closer to hers, and with no more room to move she turned her head to the side and tightly shut her eyes in defiance.

They immediately popped open though as she felt his pointy nose poke into her sensitive neck. She jolted as he continued poking at the fresh bruises that had blossomed on her flawless skin. She tightly shut her eyes as he began to dig into an especially bruised area. Her hands shot up to his biceps in an effort to push him away. He could feel the dull soreness of her nails attempting to penetrate his flesh, but with a suit jacket and button up on he could barely feel anything. He continued digging his aristocratic nose into certain spots that made her grip tighten on him continuously before suddenly bringing his lips into the combo. Tenten's eyes shot open as she felt the scraping of his rough lips on her soft and sore flesh. She began to squirm helplessly at the feeling, but was too afraid to open her mouth not knowing what noises would come out of it. To her horror, though, she gasped as he suddenly opened those cracked lips and let his teeth dig into her pulsing jugular. She viciously bit her lip as soft, pained whimpers escaped her throat. She was now scratching fruitlessly at his still clothed back. Neji groaned as he sucked mercilessly on the flesh in his mouth while letting his tongue savor the feeling of her quick pulse. Her soft, barely contained, whimpers only drove him forward as he began to suck harder and dug his teeth more into her skin. She tasted iron on her tongue from her now cut lip and was mentally cursing herself just as she felt his canines puncturing into her skin. This caused her to suddenly let out a loud cry that made her face go hot with embarrassment and loathing. She grit her teeth as the burn of his bite swept through her body.

She tried to push him off as she begged in desperation, "N-neji...you animal..stop!..My n..neck..you..you bit t-too _hard!" _She squeaked as he bit harder now causing her to thrash as she desperately attempted to pry him off. "Hyuga!"

He then quickly pulled away, and looked down at her. Tenten looked up at him with little pearls of tears on the corner of each eye and four steady streams of scarlet leaking from her neck. There were tears in her eyes, but it wasn't because of fear it was because of a furious rage and frustration of being dominated by him of all people. But as she looked into his eyes a sudden combustion went off inside of her.

His dead eyes appeared to dance with a feral hunger that made her visibly shiver, his blood stained mouth made her thighs clench as his tongue sensually licked his lips as if from a delicious dessert. His heavy breathing pounded through his broad chest and shoulders, and as he reached up to loosen his red tie she felt herself become wet, very wet. Neji never thought she'd looked more beautiful with her blood and bruise stained skin, and with lovely salty orbs proving to him that she was indeed human. It warmed his heart slightly in a strange sort of way, and he knew at that moment that he needed her, desperately needed her. It was proven as he felt her shift her thighs slightly and his cock began to pulse and push on the unforgiving material of his work pants. Fuck, he had to have her. He once again leaned down, but this time slowly. She did not shrink away and watched as he slowly descended onto her, as if a new destiny had come to finally take its place. Her breathing became shallow as he leaned into her ear. His hot breath fanned over it, and he felt her arms go beneath his and wrap around his back. He was warm and made her feel...safe. She hadn't felt safe since...since that time.

Her breath hitched as she heard him breathe "I will set fire to your soul." Tenten's heart began to beat faster and her first instinct was to run away, but she fought it and instead, with shaking limbs, brought his body closer to hers with a tighter hold. Neji was slightly surprised at her bold embrace, but he knew it was a silent approval for him to continue. He felt his heart soften and had suddenly felt the need to make tender love to her. Tender... making love...those weren't things in his vocabulary. Sex for him was just that, sex, or fucking, depending on how one chose to see it. But he was Neji Hyuga he didn't "make love" or tender love at that. This was new, but at the same time something intriguing that he fully intended to do. He wanted to show this wild vixen what no one else could or would see. He wanted to show her what she didn't know, love. Is that what this feeling was even called? He slowly pulled back and looked into her shimmering orbs, they were so soft now. His heart beat was a bit faster now.

"Neji..." she quietly called to him. Yes, this was love, and he would deny it no longer.

He swooped down and embraced her in an open mouthed kiss. This was their psychotic love.

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG I FINALLY DID THIS CHAPTER AND PUBLISHED HOLY HELL IM SO SORRY I KNOW IM A TERRIBLE PERSON BUT HERE IT IS LOL IM SO SORRY. lolz but serious talk. i had soooo many issues with this chapter because i REALLY wanted it to be good, and i tell you guys are probably wrote like 4 or 5 scenarios that were just pages and pages long that i just, in the end, deleted cause i just didn't find them adequate enough. ANYWAYS (claps hands) this chapter is finally done! So fucking bless, am i right?**

**btw: i apologize for any wierd mistakes or typos in the story if anyone knows fanfiction is such a wierd finnicky thing when it comes to editing it kind of screws with your writing and its just dumb anyways if theres anything really bad just let me know and ill fix it!**

**WARNING: HARDCORE SMUT **

* * *

As their kiss began to escalate, and their mouths clashed in hot wet kisses Neji wondered just how someone "made tender love" it wasn't him, he couldn't. Neji could only confirm to himself that he couldn't as he felt Tenten's hips suddenly strike upwards to meet his in a none too gentle grind. He groaned in slight pain and pleasure as he pressed his mouth more fully to hers. He heard their teeth click as he moved feverishly over her plump lips.

Tenten had no idea what that was, she hadn't intended to do that, but her body moved and the jolt that whipped down her spine made her grip on Neji tighten. For a moment she thought that she had hurt Neji with the sound he had made, but when he pushed his lips more harshly against her's she knew that it had to be good, and good it was.

Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten's back forcing her to sit up before his hands gripped her buttocks lifting her slightly. Immediately Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and her ankles locked together. Neji then abruptly stood and pulled his lips away from the brunette before he quickly cleared his desk and placed her on top of it.

Tenten shivered at the cool wood meeting her heated skin, and with a sudden gust her turtleneck had been removed and she was now left in only her black bra. Before the embarrassment could settle in Neji had gripped her biceps with a bruising grip and was languidly dragging his tongue up her throat. Tenten trembled and grit her teeth as his trails of saliva left goosebumps all over her exposed skin. She gasped as Neji sunk his teeth once again into her bruised flesh making her squirm as she began to claw at his clothed arms.

Neji sighed as he continuously gnawed Tenten's abused skin before his tongue made contact with the four small holes he'd left on her throat that had finally clotted. He couldn't resist the temptation to tongue the bite marks he'd left.

Tenten let out a harsh breath as she began to whine. Her pitched and desperate voice sent a fire to Neji's groin and with sudden desperation, he brought her into a suffocating embrace as he fluidly undid her bra and began to grope and feel all of her untouched skin. He kissed her temple and down to her cheek as he began to pepper her face with kisses.

Tenten was in a daze. What was happening? Everything was moving so fast, and Neji: calm, cool and collected Neji Hyuga was acting so desperate, so desperate for _her_ God the very thought made her brain go haywire. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't act, only feel. Tenten watched Neji as he slowly pushed her down onto the desk. Watched as he continued down her body giving minimal amount of attention to her full breasts.

Her face burned and she couldn't help but look away at the sight in nervousness. Tenten, felt his warm fingertips pressing on her cheek for her to look at him, but she couldn't bare it.

"Tenten."

She bit her lip, his voice.

"Look at me."

She couldn't help her neck whipping to see him. His voice was rough and parched like he was searching for water like a man starved. He crushed their lips together softly. Tenten held his cheeks as her thighs squeezed his hips crushing them in their softness. Tenten moaned softly as Neji lazily kissed her, but her lips burned like acid at the contact.

Neji began to subtly fiddle with the hem of her shorts and carefully pulled them down. The female beneath him was too distracted to care, and once again leaving her delectable lips his Hyuga white teeth bit into the black fabric of her underwear ever so carefully. Tenten gaped at his boldness but was mortified as he dragged the clothing down. She attempted to stop him but was only met with his large hands intertwining themselves with hers in a tight grip.

She fought him, and she growled with a fierce blush as Neji chuckled in satisfaction. She tensed as she felt his hot breath on her exposed womanhood. With a small 'eep' Tenten attempted to close her legs, but those broad shoulders prevented her from doing so. She squirmed and shook as she attempted to save her dignity, but Neji would have none of that. In mere second, he had thrown her legs over his shoulders and was spreading her lips with his thumbs as he shamelessly began to feed on her. Tenten cried out and now buried her free hands into his hair scratching his scalp viciously.

Neji groaned happily at the feel of her nails digging into his scalp. In response, he vigorously sucked on her swollen clit. Tenten once again moaned loudly with soft whines as she begged him to go slower. She whimpered as his tongue only shoved itself into her tight opening and wriggled freely. Tenten hid her face with one hand as she pushed against the Hyuga's forehead desperately.

"Neji- "She breathed, "please… I can't…"

Tenten's body tensed and spasmed as Neji continued to work her sensitive nerves. He wanted to make her come undone. He wanted to watch her face contort as she would fall apart in a trembling sobbing mess in his arms as she would cling to him desperately. Neji abruptly pulled away causing a loud whimper to escape Tenten's lips.

A thick string of her essence clung to Neji's lips and he watched in satisfaction as Tenten's pink sweetness seemed to tremble from his ministrations. It wept, with glistening sugar on his desk. He felt the brunette's full thighs twitching and meeting those dark brown eyes made his cock pulse and twitch. Tenten's eyes glared at him with fury and desire. Feeling too hot for this Neji finished loosening his tie and slid it off carelessly. The female beneath him let out a shaky breath at his movement, and with malicious satisfaction, he noticed his beautiful psychopath had been thoroughly turned on by that.

If the increased wetness on his desk wasn't enough to vouch for that, her glazed over eyes were. Neji smirked, but before he could make a snide and lewd remark Tenten had gripped his collar and smashed their lips together. He felt his teeth pulse at the painful move, but Neji couldn't care less. Tenten had never been with a man, yes, but she damn sure knew how things worked.

So, with shaky hands, she undid his belt and pants. Only the sharp sound of his zipper being lowered let Neji know what she was doing. He couldn't help but chuckle at her forwardness. _'Sneaky little vixen.' _Just as he felt her nails scrape against his abdomen to grip onto his briefs he caught her wrist. She sent him a seething glare as he brought her fingers to his lips.

He gave them a soft kiss as he humorously tsked "impatient are we?"

Her face soured immensely before a scarlet blush encompassed her cute face.

Tenten looked away before whispering, "don't tease me Hyuga…"

She suddenly felt herself be embraced, but she still couldn't meet his gaze.

Neji nuzzled her face as he smirked, "then where's the fun in that…"

Tenten growled low in her throat when she suddenly felt something hot and hard press into her. She gave a startled little jump.

Neji hummed, "so you _are_ a virgin."

Tenten's face went aflame once again as she gave him a dirty look, she grit her teeth hoping false anger would hide her timidity.

"What of it."

Only a genuine smile was all it took to calm her down.

"I'm glad."

Tenten felt her throat run dry as she shoved at him, but he didn't budge. She didn't know if she should feel embarrassed, angry, happy? She really didn't know what to do. Tenten then felt his cock press into her again, except this time where she truly desired him. She gasped, and looked down in slight fright. That would never fit, never! How was that supposed to even…? _'Oh God.'_

As if in a trance, she watched as Neji moved himself right over her opening with soft strokes. Tenten gripped his shoulders as she pressed her face into his neck.

Neji groaned at the feel of her hot breath being puffed on his throat while her essence covered his rock hard cock. He desperately needed her. Tenten felt his strong grip take her hips in an unrelenting hold. She felt the head of his cock press into her. She groaned slightly at the feeling but didn't stop him. Neji continued pushing and then full out thrust burying himself completely in her tight warmth.

Tenten gasped and with a shaking hand weakly hit him, "fucking….hell… Hyuga..!"

Neji could only let instincts drive him as he slammed her down onto the desk. Tenten's legs flew into the air and with a painful grip on her calf, Neji began to thrust into her relentlessly. Tenten felt the pain and pleasure coursing through her and she wasn't sure if she was screaming in anger or in desperation for more.

Neji suddenly grabbed her jaw and demanded "say my name."

Tenten bit her tongue as she could only gasp in desire. He continued growling his demand in her ear but she silently refused. Suddenly his hips slowed down, and Tenten's nails quickly found themselves digging into the flesh of his back. Neji grit his teeth as he began to grind into her agonizingly slow.

"God..Neji!"

Tenten's legs wrapped around him as she felt her body tensing and tightening. Her breathing was becoming heavy and she was unable to even recall where she was.

He began to grind incessantly on a certain spot that had Tenten's nails desperately clawing at his back and scalp as she begged him to 'not do it there'. Neji's mouth sealed her's as he continued, at a more vigorous pace, to push into her.

Tenten couldn't take the feeling building up in her and purposely bit into Neji's lip causing a gush of blood to cover her tongue. Like in a dream she heard a husky whine come from the Hyuga's throat as she began to suck on his quickly swelling lip. She hummed and moaned as she gripped him tighter, but pulled back with a startled gasp as she felt him quickly pull out and force her onto her stomach.

Neji rammed back into her as he pushed his loose hair from his eyes, and watched, as if in a trance, as the blood from his lip dripped onto her lower back in thick drops. He watched as the thick, rich liquid collected in the dip on her spine or ran down the curve of her petite waist; He couldn't help, but smear the drops along her skin as if he were merely adding more paint to an already beautiful painting.

Tenten cried out as Neji viciously thrust back in and started up that impossible pace once again. She grit her teeth at the feel of him going impossibly deeper and jerked as she felt his hot hand run along her spine. Tenten abruptly let out a pained gasped as she suddenly felt the same hand grip her bruised neck that was quickly becoming a spider web of broken blood vessels.

Tenten gripped his hand to loosen his grip, but the white-eyed Hyuga only responded by gripping her hair tightly with his other hand in an unforgiving fist and leaning over her body so he could inhale her scent that was beginning to mix with the thick allure of sex and sweat.

Giving up, and too weak to fight him back, Tenten gripped the desk as she choked and moaned with watery eyes. Neji's grip on her neck was loose enough for her to breathe, but tight enough to make her heart thunder in anticipation. Tenten knew she was close as her body began to tremble and her breaths were becoming shorter. She reached a hand back to rest on Neji's thigh to make him slow down, but there was no stopping him.

He was a man with a set desire.

Tenten suddenly felt like she couldn't get enough air, and just as she thought she couldn't take anymore she suddenly heard Neji whisper hotly in her ear "I love you…"

Her heart stopped

"God I love you…"

Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I love you so _fucking_ much..!"

Tenten felt her body tense as she suddenly cried out in orgasm. She shook violently as she sobbed and spasmed.

Neji held her tightly in his arms, and watching her come undone was almost too much.

Tenten whimpered as she felt him still moving and rubbing against her sensitive nerves only making them spark new waves of pleasure through her exhausted body, but suddenly she felt Neji ram into her irregularly and then a warmth filled her below making her release a gasp at the foreign feeling. Tenten felt the heaviness of Neji collapsing on top of her as he breathed harshly in satisfied relief. Now only their heavy breathing filled Neji's office as they rested on his desk; both too exhausted to move.

After only a few moments Tenten quietly whispered. "I…"

Neji lazily lolled his head to look at her.

"I think…"

Tenten bit her lip. She was so scared but…

"I think I…I love you too."

Silence encompassed the room.

* * *

**_Review please! constructive criticism much appreciated!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update guy,** **I can't**** promise consistent timely updates, but** **I will try my best. Summer is here so hopefully,** **I** **can get more done :P**

* * *

Neji didn't speak, his only response was silence and the sudden slowing of his heart as he ran his pale fingers through her coffee strands that slid through his fingers like fine silk until he encountered a knot that is. It was then he would start from the top again and drag his fingers through the slightly damp strands until he encountered another knot. Sex hair is what they called this mess.

Tenten swallowed and felt her chest tighten, but then her muscles relaxed as she felt his warm breath caress her shoulder as he seemed to near her body. She didn't really know what to do now or what to say or feel, especially after that little confession that had fallen out of her mouth like broken glass. After some more silence, Tenten began to remember her reason for having even stopped by to see the infamous Neji Hyuuga in the first place.

By now Neji had moved them back to the floor to lay on the Persian rug. Neji was laying by Tenten's side so she sat up with her bare back facing him. Neji's milky eyes shamelessly traced the soft curve of her waist to her full hips as well as the shallow dips of her muscled back. Her hair fell in soft wisps along her spine that tickled the dry patches of blood on her lower back.

"Gaara stopped by."

Neji's eyes immediately snapped to her profile. The gears turned in his sharp mind, but he came up empty. He sat up and looked at her with an open, confused look sketched on his features.

She turned her face a bit more and that devious grin painted her lips as if she had just won a child's game of tic tac toe. "You haven't realized it yet?"

She raised a brow with that same mirth filled gaze.

"Realized what?"

She giggled softly and Neji had to suppress a shiver at the foreign sound. "Gaara and Matsuri seem to have grown quite fond of one another…"

Neji looked even more perturbed than before. _'Gaara and Matsuri?'_

"An unlikely pair, no?"

She gave him a knowing look and Neji could do nothing more than roll his eyes as he laid back down. "I suppose. He just always seemed more frightened of her than anything else."

"Maybe it excited him."

Neji's face soured at the thought, "I'd rather not think that deeply about my partner."

Tenten laughed again before looking down at him still hiding the front of her body. "Well, he and Matsuri decided to get… acquainted the other night. I was in such a rage that I decided to pit you as the culprit."

"So that's why you came looking for my head."

"But of course."

"Why not go after Gaara?"

"Matsuri sounded so happy. I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Neji sat up again and didn't miss Tenten flinch slightly as she twisted her body more fully to the side again so he couldn't see her naked form.

He smirked, "so you're not completely heartless I see." Without warning, Tenten felt one of his arms snaking around her waist pressing her back flush against his chest causing a blush to stain her cheeks as she began to fold into herself.

Neji whispered, "there's nothing I haven't seen…"

Tenten shuddered before turning away and gripping his forearm tightly. "_Down_ boy."

* * *

Shikamaru hissed in annoyance as he continued calling the office phone but it kept shooting him straight to voice mail. He knew that the phone didn't die or that it was disconnected because Neji hung up on him so he must be ignoring his call on purpose.

In a rage, he dialed Neji's cell number, the last resort, and after two rings he picked up. "Hello."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes _'fucking bastard as stoic as ever.'_ "What the hell Neji?! You hang up on me then never pick up shooting me straight to email, do you want this fucking information or not!?"

"No."

Shikamaru was in shock, he worked his ass off for_ three days_ for nothing?! "YOU-"

"Mmph!"

Shikmaru stopped, did he just hear what he thinks he just heard? No, not possible. "You are not seriously doing what I think you're doing. _Are you?_"

"Hyuga! Stop! You're- Hn! Don- ha-ah!"

"I'm a little busy. I'll call you back."

"_Neji_ I swear-!"

Pressing the end call button Shikamaru's voice was no more.

Neji's eyes shifted back to the female panting underneath him as she covered her face in embarrassment, a slight scowl in place. "I -pant- fucking hate -pant- you."

* * *

_A few hours later_

Arisu hummed as the elevator doors opened and her long pale legs took her to her ebony desk. She flicked her bouncy red locks off her shoulder as she set her purse down in her office chair. She chewed happily on her piece of hot pink bubble gum as she opened her compact mirror and began to fix her lashes and make sure her lipstick hadn't feathered yet.

It was a new plum matte shade put out by Jiraya Star and it was to die for. She smacked her lips together as she thought of how her boss wouldn't even be able to resist her full lips. Especially with her new pencil skirt.

She looked down with an appreciative glance.

The tight material hugged every curve with a slight slit in the back to show a scandalous bit of thigh as the plum color (that matched her lipstick obvi) made her porcelain skin glow. With one more quick check in her compact, she clapped it shut and threw it in her purse. She pulled down her blouse undoing one more button and grabbing her folder she puffed out her chest and almost skipped to her boss's office doors.

She threw open the door and her bubbly morning greeting with a well-planned innuendo died on her tongue as her plum colored lips faltered into a sneer. There sat a young brunette on her boss's desk with her legs crossed as she sipped on a mug of coffee.

She was scandalously dressed and her boss looked a little too content to have the woman there.

The moment he saw Arisu the calm focused look in his eyes immediately vanished into a hard glare. "What."

His cold tone made Arisu flinch. "W-Well, I came to say good morning, but I see…" She gave Tenten a seething glare, "someone from the _streets_ has made her way in. I'll let you finish business with her."

Neji's brow twitched and just as he made a move to stand Tenten was already on the move.

She approached the redhead who immediately began to shrink back under Tenten's sharp gaze that was cutting through her like an ice pick.

As if a demon, a cold air seemed to follow Tenten's oppressing aura. "May we speak outside?"

Her rough voice made Arisu uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. But putting her nose in the air she merely turned on her heel and exited the office slamming the door in her face.

Tenten quietly followed.

Arisu immediately went to her desk and began to scroll through the files in her computer. "I'll need your full name, number, and address. Because if anything happens to Mr. Hyuuga we'll need all visitors accounted for as all would be potential suspects so _if you would ever be so kind_ as to_-_"

Tenten's cold grip was suddenly on her thin wrist making Arisu release her hold on the mouse.

Vivid green met boiling black copper, "Do not try me Arisu Hakeshima."

The red head was taken aback, "H-how…?"

"I've been watching you." Came the whispered reply.

Arisu's blood ran cold as she paled. A soul gripping fear consumed her all of a sudden.

"_We've_ been watching you."

Her eyes began to widen as her heart beat deafened her hearing. "W-We..?" Her voice shook uncontrollably.

"I could easily kill you like the insignificant insect you are, _do you understand?_"

Arisu continued to stare in terror.

That was the only response Tenten needed. "I'm glad you do."

And without another moment of hesitation, the vice like grip on her wrist was released and Tenten made her way to the elevator and left.

* * *

Back in Neji's office, his cold eyes stared, transfixed, on the porcelain mug sitting on the edge of his desk. If he looked ever so closely he could see the remains of a sheer pink chapstick that shimmered in the light at just the right angle on the rim.

He licked his lips _'strawberry.'_

* * *

Tenten licked her lips as she walked briskly down the sidewalk avoiding business men and women alike that were passing her by. She didn't think to say goodbye to Neji because really what was the point? He knew where to find her. She winced slightly as she felt someone bump hips with her.

Tenten had to admit, the bastard had left her a little too sore for her liking.

* * *

2 months later

Tenten arrived at Shuriken Lóng as the last of the January night winds were beginning to shove her into the establishment. A chilling breeze followed her in but the warm restaurant quickly quelled it. As she made her way down the hall of the closed building she heard a door quietly slide open behind her.

She turned to look over her shoulder and met nervous black eyes.

She couldn't help a gentle smile, "Matsuri? What are you doing up so early? You need to be well rested for work tomorrow."

Said girl came out of the room and shifted her stance. "Um…" she pushed hair behind her ear, "you're not…mad? Or anything?"

Tenten's smile fell as she recalled the events that took place before she had left their home earlier that day.

Matsuri had snapped at her for an unknown reason and had gone so far as to hold a steak knife against her throat. Tenten had never encountered an outburst like that from the young girl but had quickly subdued her and told her to cool off by the time she returned.

Tenten sighed and then shook her head.

Matsuri's tenseness got no better as she silently nodded.

Tenten found this odd, usually, she'd hug her in relief or say something but… "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

She jumped, that caught her attention.

The sandy haired girl began to furiously chew on her bottom lip as she began to twist a piece of hair. "U-um, well… there is… I just…" Her eyes began to fill with tears as her voice broke.

Tenten took a few steps towards her but stopped as Matsuri took a few back.

"Matsuri? What is it?"

Tears fell down her face. "I- "

"She's pregnant."

Tenten felt her heart stop as her gaze shot to the open doorway next to Matsuri and there a familiar red head appeared.

"What?"

Gaara wrapped an arm around the now sobbing girl. "She's pregnant."

* * *

Tenten found herself across from the deathly silent couple in front of her with only a table of tea separating them. The thick aroma of honey lavender made her stomach turn as the acrid scent of honey rested heavily on her tongue.

It was meant to calm the nerves, but if anything it only made the brunette more tense.

"How far along is she?"

"A month."

Tenten licked her lips as she looked Matsuri up and down who refused to speak or meet her gaze.

Tenten ran her fingers through her loose hair. With the sudden news she'd undone her hair in a stressed fit and now the pins were sitting in a small pile on the table.

She licked her lips before speaking again, "does Neji know?"

Only the shaking of Gaara's head was her answer.

She released a deep breath "you should probably tell him. Matsuri isn't safe here anymore. You, Gaara, know just as well as anybody else that my place of business is nowhere close to suitable for someone in her condition."

"T-Tenten but- "

"No but's, you both got yourselves into this situation, and now sacrifices must be made." She looked at Matsuri with empty eyes, "You must take responsibility and do this not only for your safety but that child's as well."

Matsuri felt the sting of her words and immediately fell silent.

Gaara cleared his throat bringing Tenten's attention back to him, "there's more than enough room at my home for her to stay peacefully and unharmed."

"Well at the very least you've got that taken care of. And when the baby's born?"

"I'll take care of them."

Tenten couldn't help the sardonic smirk that sliced her lips. "Interesting that a debt collector like yourself is promising to play daddy."

"Tenten…"

"Can you _really_ take the responsibility of caring for a child and protecting them from the constant dangers of this world?"

"Tenten."

"I mean you did _fuck_ her so I would hope you'd be man enough to take care of your own mistakes, and _hopefully_, you're not just willing to fuck any awaiting open hole."

"_Tenten_!"

"_What?!_"

"Stop it!"

The brunette stood almost tipping over the table and the steaming tea. "I'm merely trying to get him to understand the severity of his actions and if he understands just what he's done!"

Matsuri stood, "it's not like he took advantage of me! I took part in this just as much as he did!"

"Then _why the fuck_ were you so careless?!"

Matsuri became stunned "W-what?"

"_Yes_!" She hissed, "How could you be as stupid and irresponsible as to let something like this happen?!"

"Tenten I-"

"How could you do this to this poor defenseless child?!"

"Ten-"

"You're so young and yet it never crossed your mind as the danger this child could be in once born?! What if you die?! _Hm_?!"

Tenten looked at the two teens that had fallen silent before her, "What if Gaara dies?! And do not tell me that isn't possible because you know just as well as anybody how possible that is in our line of work!"

Tenten's huffing was the only thing filling the tense silence.

She asked in a strained whisper, "Did that ever cross your mind for _one second_?"

Matsuri's entire body was now trembling as she tightly clenched her fists.

Tears were pouring down her face once again as her head snapped up and her fierce gaze met Tenten's fiery one head on.

"_We_ aren't anything like _your_ parents Tenten."

Said girls throat closed up at that one statement.

"It was their own faults that they got killed, and they have nothing to do with us right now."

Tenten couldn't breathe.

Her hands shook as she looked down and gritted her teeth, _'how dare she…'_

"Get out."

There was a pulse of silence as neither Matsuri nor Gaara moved.

Tenten took in a violent inhale "_Get out_!"

She bellowed causing Matsuri to almost jump out of her skin. As calmly as possible Gaara stood and grabbed Matsuri's hand and began to lead her out of the room they were currently occupying.

Matsuri attempted to protest "wait-"

Tenten suddenly grabbed the teapot still filled with steaming tea and with a feral gleam in her eye she chucked the teapot at the sandy haired girl.

Matsuri screamed as Gaara attempted to move her out of the way. It hit her shoulder before colliding with the wall and having a few scalding drops fling on to the young couple.

"**_GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT_**!" Each sentence was ended with china after china being chucked at both teens as they scrambled out of the room and officially escaped the restaurant.

Tenten huffed as she stood in the remains of the tea set. She collapsed into her seat and felt her throat burn as her chest lurched.

Her nose suddenly felt stuffy and her eyes were stinging. A lump sat heavily in her throat as she attempted to swallow. Next thing she knew burning trails of hysteria and sorrow were leaking from her face as she began to let out heart-wrenching sobs.

These pitiful sobs quickly turned into screams as all of her hate and deep seeded anger swept through her body like a rampant wildfire with no way of being extinguished.

This time, Tenten did flip the table as she stood. She quickly tore apart many of the screens that lined the halls of the restaurant and took no mercy on her own or Matsuri's screen doors.

She entered the girl's room and tore the place apart as she knocked over furniture and broke vase after vase of flowers.

Tenten barged into the sandy-haired girls wardrobe and ripped apart everything she'd ever made for the girl she dared even call her little sister at one time. But she wouldn't just destroy Matsuri's room, oh no. Tenten would destroy her own room as well. This would be punishment for having been such an idiot for having ever put so much trust and time into someone like that love sick teenager.

She hated herself for being so _vulnerable_.

With reckless abandoned she smashed the table for her paintings causing black ink to stain the carpet and her clothes.

_Weak._

She knocked the table of picture frames.

_Stupid._

Next came one of her many china sets.

_Ignorant._

Another china set.

_Oblivious._

And another.

Even all of her idiotic blunders and proclamations of love with that bastard Hyuga.

_Hyuga!_

If he hadn't entered her life they'd be fine.

Tenten began to pick up picture frames and throw them across the room hearing each one break in a satisfying manner.

She had grown so weak in these few months and she knew he was responsible for that as well. She should have killed him while she had the chance. Just ripped his throat and dissect his body like the worthless creature he was!

**_-crack-_**

Her rage paused for only a moment as she heard the distinct sound of something breaking. Dark brown eyes shot down to the picture that her foot was currently stepping on.

Tenten bent down and picked up the picture frame that housed the photo of her little family. Her parents sat there with her smiling those smiles of two idiots in love who had no idea how cruel the real world was and how unprepared they were for it.

For some reason, this spiked her anger once more and her only reaction was to chuck the shattered picture into the wall across the room with the others. She watched it collide with the hard surface as shards of glass flew in every direction.

She stomped to the last thing in her room that she needed to destroy, the sewing machine.

Tenten felt more than ready to do it, everything inside of her had harbored up to this moment to destroy the infernal machine that was the epitome of her weakness, and just as her foot swung back to collide with it, she stopped.

Pink silk pooled on the floor and on the workspace that the machine took up. The large needle was deeply buried in the pink fabric as the equally pink thread was being sewn through.

Suddenly, Tenten's heart thumped painfully as she recalled just who that pink silk was for.

She felt her knees grow weak as the chime of innocent giggles and Habanera drifted through her memory like a horrid ghost. As well as her first encounter with those damned emotions for that man that she let get the best of her.

She collapsed to the floor as her lips pressed together. She picked up the soft fabric and stared into its pink pearly depths.

As the thick smell of ink wafted into her nostrils dark spots began to bloom as tears dripped from Tenten eyes.

It was then she realized that _she_, Tenten Zhu, was to blame. _She_ could've protected Matsuri had she only been stronger.

Her shoulders trembled as she buried her face into the fabric.

_She_ could've done more if she had just killed that fucking Hyuga.

Tenten inhaled deeply before letting out a hoarse sob.

But…could she really _kill _him now?

Her whole world seemed to fall apart in that moment.

She felt so broken.

* * *

**_Review please!_**


End file.
